Nuriko's Love
by myinterests
Summary: Nuriko makes a wish to Suzaku before he dies. When his wish comes true, he begins to realize his goal in life.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** Sorry, but I don't own anyone here… I just borrowed them. Now, on to the story!

Description: Nuriko makes a wish to Suzaku before he dies. When his wish comes true, he begins to realize his goal in life.

"..." - talking

'...' - thinking

* * *

Miaka's tears fell onto the soft skin of her beloved fallen Seishi. His dark violet hair framed his pale face as his brown eyes fluttered close. Miaka sobbed as Tamahome knelt down by their side. 

"Nuriko…" He whispered.

Nuriko slowly opened his eyes and looked at Tamahome. 'Take care of her, take care of Miaka, the one girl who won my heart. The one you love…' Nuriko didn't say it out loud though. The loss of blood had made him too weak to talk anymore. 'Suzaku,' Nuriko thought as he turned his eyes to look at the face of the woman he had grown to love. Her tear stained face was almost unbearable to look at. 'Why must I be taken from her when I finally realized that I love her? Even though she and Tamahome are together… why can't I live to protect them both? To love Miaka from afar? Suzaku, this is my one and only selfish wish… please, let me live.' Nuriko's vision slowly became dark as he let out his last breath of air.

"NURIKO!" Was the last thing he heard.

"Miaka… I love you…"

* * *

Nuriko opened his eyes and gazed around himself. Everything was black. Nuriko closed his eyes and smiled. 'So this is what it is like to be dead.' 

A warm glow formed before him as he opened his eyes and saw the red light before himself. "Suzaku-sama!" He watched as the god Suzaku appeared before him in a red light.

The god never looked at Nuriko. "You love her enough to die for her?"

Nuriko suddenly realized what Suzaku was asking. "Yes, we, the Suzaku seven, all would die for Miaka." Nuriko said without thinking.

Suzako looked down at Nuriko. "You had made a wish. Your wish was to live and protect the miko and the other six."

Nuriko nodded. His heart was pounding.

"I have a request of you, Seishi." Suzaku said as he looked Nuriko in the eye. "The Miko will need you very soon as she will fall prey to a trap. Only you can save her from that fate. What ever happens from then on is your path. I will not revive you again."

Nuriko watched as Suzaku disappeared in a blinding light.

* * *

"If it's the only way...then I have to do it." Making up her mind, Miaka looked up determined. "I'll go to Nakago and...and...do it." 

Taitsuken gave an evil grin as she watched the girl run from her and shouted after, "Hurry, time is running out Miaka. You must get to him before they are able to use the Shinzaho."

Transforming back to Tomo, the evil wizard laughed. "Baka, girl. Her trusting nature will be her downfall."

Running as fast as she could, through the woods, Miaka closed her eyes as tears started to slide down her face. 'I can't believe I'm doing this! But I have to or...or everything will be over! But how can I betray Tamahome like this? I love him...' Suddenly, Miaka's thoughts filled with her late friend, Nuriko. She felt her heart tear as she took in a deep breath of frosty air. 'Nuriko…' She then whispered, "I miss you..." She continued towards the place where she had to go.

* * *

Nuriko closed his eyes and then, he was freezing. Nuriko opened his eyes as he felt a cold gush of wind blow against his skin. He couldn't see anything at first as his eyes needed to focus, but then everything became clear. He was back in the woods. His boots were sinking in the snow. He touched his face and found that his skin was cold to his touch. Frowning Nuriko started to rub his arms more vigorously as the cold started to get to him. He looked around before he realized what he saw. Miaka was a ways in front of him. She was walking towards a yurt. Nuriko's eyes widened as he took in a deep breath. 'Seiryuu's yurt! Miaka, why are you going there?' Nuriko followed behind Miaka as she entered the yurt. He stayed a good distance from Miaka so that she would not know she was being followed. However, once she entered the yurt, he didn't try to stay hidden much longer. Nuriko rushed over to the doorway and peaked in and held his breath. Nakago walked up to Miaka and smirked at her as he touched her chin with his thumb and index finger. He moved her face so that she had to look him in the eye. 

'Damn him.' Nuriko thought as he watched Miaka shiver beneath Nakago's smug stare. 'So this is what Suzaku meant…' Nuriko thought as his heart filled with pain. 'I'll ask questions later. Right now, I must save her.'

"NO!" Miaka's scream pierced through Nuriko's thoughts as Nakago leaned towards her.

"St...stop!" Pushing Nakago away, Miaka thrashed out at him. "Stay away from me!"

Smirking Nakago advanced on her again slowly. "Shh...Do you see anybody here to save you now? Little girl, you have no idea what you've gotten yourself into. So trusting...so stupid. Just like your friend Yui, you were deceived so easily."

Jumping up, Miaka clenched her fists in anger. "How dare you say that? I won't let you hurt Yui or any more of my friends!"

Nuriko felt that that was his queue. He jumped through the door and landed on top of Nakago. He quickly slammed his fist into Nakago's cheek, crushing his face into the dirt.

"Nu-Nu-Nuriko!" Miaka yelled as Nuriko jumped from Nakago's body. Nuriko gave Miaka a wink and held up his thumb to her. Nuriko's Willow symbol was bearly visable was glowing under his shirt.

"In the flesh!" Nuriko joked as Miaka's eyes filled with tears. She then rushed over to Nuriko and threw her arms around his waist as she buried her face into his chest. "Woah! Miaka! You're strong!" Nuriko joked as he wrapped his arms around her and rested his chin on top of her head.

Nakago got up and smirked at the two embracing eachother. "HAH!" Nakago suddenly yelled as he released his ki at Nuriko and Miaka. He wasn't about to be beaten on his own terms.

Nuriko shielded Miaka from the blow and held onto her tightly. Miaka's eyes filled with tears. She didn't want to loose Nuriko again. "Nuriko, no!" She screamed. "I can't loose you… Not again!"

Nakago let out a wickedly evil laugh. "You do know she came willingly to me, and threw herself at me?" Nuriko flinched as Nakago studied Nuriko's reactions to what he had said. 'He has feelings for her as well, stupid Seishi.' "Since she can't even seduce a man properly."

Miaka gave Nuriko a wide eyed deer look. She didn't want Nuriko to know what she had done. She felt so dirty. Nuriko gave his life for her, and now she was seducing the enemy.

Nuriko gave Miaka a small smile. "Don't worry, I'll be fine." Then he turned to Nakago and stood in his fighting stance. "Koi."

Miaka watched in horror as Nakago charged over to Nuriko and used his ki to slam into him. Nuriko smirked as he kicked Nakago through the roof of the tent.

Miaka then studied Nuriko as he clapped his hands together as if he was hitting the dirt off of them. Miaka couldn't believe that Nuriko was back, alive and well. She walked over to him and poked at him with her index finger.

"Ouch, that hurt!" Nuriko yelled as he playfully messed up Miaka's hair. "Miss me?"

Miaka was speechless. In all of her life, she never knew anyone to die and then actually come back to life. It was hard to accept, and yet, she was glad. Of all of the seishi, he was the one she felt closest to, as far as a brother. She leaped into Nuriko's arms. "I thought I lost you!" She sobbed into his shirt. Nuriko looked around and then whispered, "We need to get going. It's not safe here." Miaka nodded.

"Miaka…I love you…" The faint voice had said before his death had taken him, but did his words go unheard? Nuriko guided Miaka out of the yurt, not knowing what was in store for him now.

* * *

**A/N:** _Okay, this is my first FY fan fic. Please go a little easy on me as I wanted to get a different type of story out from the rest. I hope you like. Please review._


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Nuriko and everyone else, doesn't belong to me. As if you didn't know that already though! LOL!

Tomo stared into his shell as he watched the Suzaku seishi in his dream world, thinking that they were doing their research in Sairou. Taski let out a sigh as he drank another cup of shake. Chichiri rubbed his chin in deep thought as he stared at a mirror. Tomo let out a low evil laugh.

"These Suzaku seishi don't even realize that they are starving to death." Tomo smirked. "However, where is tamaome?"

* * *

Tamahome rushed towards the yurt and un-mounted his horse. He quickly rushed into the yurt to see Soi inside, alone.

"Where's Miaka?" Tamahome growled.

Soi gave him a dry look. "Who cares," She then raised her arms and a bolt of lightning burst from the sky and into her hand. "Die!"

Tamahome rolled out of the lightning's path as she threw it at him. He quickly got to his feet. "Where is she?"

Nakago suddenly emerged into the tent. He wore a cocky grin as he sat beside Soi. "She tasted good." He enjoyed Tamahome's glare as Tamahome's ki started to appear.

"Where is Miaka?" Tamahome growled.

Nakago rolled his eyes. "Why would I know? She's your slut of a Miko. After I was through with her, she ran to another."

Tamahome shot out his chi towards the Seiryuu couple. He could only see red. 'How dare they talk about Miaka like that?'

* * *

Nuriko wrapped his coat around Miaka's shoulders. She shivered as Nuriko sat down beside her. He was cold, but Miaka was more important. Her shirt had been torn and her hair was a mess. Nuriko didn't say anything. He knew that she would explain everything when she was ready to. To push it out of her would damage her more. 

"Nuriko…" Miaka whispered. She stared in front of herself. The dead tree that was before her must have been pretty amusing as she wouldn't look anywhere but at that tree. "Nakago was saying the truth." She said barely above a whisper. She closed her eyes to fight back her tears. "You died for me, for all of us, and I go and…"

Nuriko leaned towards her and listened to her confession. He knew it was so hard on her.

Miaka's eyes began to sting as she finally burst into tears. "Taitsuken said that I needed to weaken Nakago's ki by seducing him."

Nuriko looked at Miaka with shock. "That doesn't make sense. She always said that you need to be pure."

Miaka turned to look at Nuriko whose eyes were full of worry for his miko. "I am so stupid." She shook her head. "I-I-" Miaka suddenly stood up and turned away from Nuriko in shame. Nuriko also stood up and wrapped his arms around her from behind. Miaka held still, in shock by this unexpected affection.

"Miaka, you are not stupid. If Taitsuken had told any of us to do something to help the others, we would do it." Nuriko held Miaka as he rested his head on her shoulder. "You would move mountains for any of us. Well, actually, only I could really do that." Nuriko suddenly mused.

Miaka let out a soft giggle. No matter how grim the situation was, Nuriko could always make her feel good again. Nuriko took that as his queue to let her go. Miaka turned around and suddenly, SPLAT! Miaka was covered in snow.

Nuriko held his stomach as he laughed. "You didn't see that coming!"

"Oh, Nuriko!" Miaka sung out to him.

"Wha-" Nuriko began when he was hit with a snow ball. Nuriko just smiled as he wiped the snow off of his face. It was great to be alive again.

* * *

Tamahome fell into the snow. His heart weighed heavily in his chest. 

'Where is Miaka? ' Tamahome wondered as Nakago's words pierced through his heart.

"Nakago rolled his eyes. "Why would I know? She's your slut of a Miko. After I was through with her, she ran to another."

'Who is the other guy? Another lie by that Nakago?' Tamahome wondered as he snapped the reins of his horse. After he had shot Nakago with his chi, the two quickly got onto their horses outside of the yurt and rode off. Tamahome didn't follow as Miaka needed him. He kept riding as the sun began to come up. The snow was beginning to melt away as he looked for Miaka. He snapped the reins and went further from the yurts. "MIAKA!"

* * *

Nuriko woke up with a start. His neck was throbbing. Without second thought, he reached up and began to rub his neck. Suddenly, he realized there was something heavy on his chest. He looked down and saw Miaka had put her head on his chest and her right hand was resting on his left hand. He felt his pulse begin to race, but he quickly calmed himself. 'Baka, she loves Tamahome.' Nuriko raised his right and placed it on the back of her head. He then closed his eyes and let himself enjoy her company. 

"MIAKA!"

Nuriko's eyes widened as Tamahome's voice rang through the air. He was nearby, and he was looking for her. Nuriko felt a pain in his heart. He was thoroughly was enjoying his time with Miaka. He let out a sigh and moved his right hand to her shoulder. 'She loves Tamahome, not me.' He began to nudge her gently. "Miaka."

Miaka's eyes fluttered open. She slowly turned to look up at Nuriko's smiling face.

"Goodmorning!" Nuriko exclaimed as he smashed some melting snow on her cheek. "ready to start a new day?"

Miaka was about to push herself off of Nuriko when she heard Tamahome yell her name once again. Her eyes lit up as she turned to look at Nuriko in the eye. She didn't miss it. She saw pain in his eyes which was quickly turned into a fake smile.

"Lets go get tama-chan!" Nuriko said a little too cheerfully.

Miaka slowly stood up and brushed herself off as Nuriko took a deep breath. "Over here!" He suddenly yelled out. Then he knelt over in pain, clutching his side.

Miaka's eyes widened as she realized what side he held. "Let me see!"

Nuriko shook his head. He remembered the pain of the claws ripping into his flesh. This pain was from the wound… he wasn't fully healed.

Tamahome emerged from behind some trees and suddenly stopped as if he had seen a ghost. "Nuriko?"

Nuriko slowly looked up and gave Tamahome a small smile. "Gomen, I over did it."

Tamahome jumped off of his horse and rushed to Nuriko's side. He yanked up Nuriko's shirt and gazed upon the scar that Nuriko had from that fatal battle. There was some bleeding, but nothing much. Tamahome looked at Nuriko. "How?"

Nuriko smiled back, "My prayer was answered."

Tamahome shook his head and stood up. "It's healing fine, but there's some bleeding still."

Miaka gazed at Nuriko who was trying to stand up. "I'm fine." Nuriko insisted.

Miaka suddenly threw herself into Nuriko's arms. "Please, don't leave me ever again! I-I couldn't- not again." Miaka sobbed into Nuriko's chest as Tamahome watched. He felt a little awkward but Nuriko and Miaka were like brother and sister. However, Tamahome knew the truth. Nuriko had told him that he was in love with Miaka as well. Even though, Nuriko promised to not come between the two.

"Hey hey! I'm fine! Really! I just have a non-life threatening injury." Nuriko laughed as Miaka squeezed him harder.

"We better go find the others. We really should have Mitsukake heal you up." Tamahome said to Nuriko.

Nuriko nodded as he pried Miaka off of him. Nuriko then walked up behind the unsuspecting Tamahome and gave him a quick slap on his back.

Tamahome suddenly flew forward into a tree and Nuriko grimaced. "Opps! Did I do that?"

Tamahome glared at Nuriko. 'Nothing ever changes.'

* * *

**A/N:** _Hope you all like the story thus far. I believe that Nuriko was taken too soon from the story. Aw, heck, he should have never died in the first place. And he needed more luv._ _So, as you already guessed, this is a Miaka and Nuriko fan fic. I thought they would have made a beautiful couple._

**Preview:**

_Miaka burst into tears. "Because of me you have those scars! Your perfect skin that you always took such good care of is now scared!" She leaned into Nuriko and Nuriko embraced her._

_"Shhh…. Mia-chan. I have no regret. This is what I wanted. I wanted to protect the person I love…" Nuriko's eyes widened at his slip._


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't own any one from FY.. I don't even own FY. But, I'd like to ask some of these guys out on a few dates!

Chichiri studied the sake that he was drinking as Tasuki laid his head on the counter, out cold. Chichiri crossed his arms. Something wasn't right, no da. "Miaka and Tamahome still have not arrived yet no da." Chichiri whispered. "What is taking them so long?"

Tomo turned from the Suzaku seishi that were in his trap. "Where's that Tamahome?" He turned to go to Nakago to find out more.

* * *

Miaka looked down at Tamahome from the horse. Nuriko had the reins which caused his strong arms to be wrapped around her form. Nuriko closed his eyes and sighed. Tamahome had decided that since he was the one in the best health, he would walk beside them. Nuriko took in the scent of Miaka's hair. It smelt like wild flowers. He let out a soft sigh. 'Remember, you promised. It is better this way. I must help to ensure that Tamahome and Miaka are together and happy.' 

"There's a river over there." Tamahome suddenly said. Nuriko nodded as he looked towards where Tamahome was pointing. "We can eat and rest there."

Miaka suddenly perked up. "I can take a bath as well!"

Nuriko nodded but remained silent. 'After being groped by Nakago, she probably is dying to bath.'

"Good, I'll get the fish then." Tamahome said.

"I'll set the fire!" Nuriko chirped. "I can chop off a branch and make it into fire wood with my bare hands."

Miaka suddenly giggled. "You could turn a whole tree into fire wood."

Nuriko shook his head. "I can throw a rock on the enemy too."

Tamahome let out a laugh. "We all know that I am the better fighter!"

Nuriko looked down at Tamahome. "Wanna try me?" Nuriko was joking. However, it felt good to be able to joke around and tease his friends.

Tamahome flexed his muscle. "Yeah!"

Nuriko frowned. 'What did I get myself into?'

* * *

Tomo nodded towards Soi. Nakago had given Tomo premision to use Soi's powers on Tamahome when he had found him. Tomo growled. Nakago also informed him that Nuriko was alive and well, and had saved Suzaku no Miko. Tomo gazed around to find the other three. Nuriko was the main problem. He had to some how either kill Nuriko or get Miaka impure without Nuriko's finding out. Tomo glared as he tried to sense the other Suzaku seishi. He had to do everything himself.

* * *

Nuriko jumped into a tree and kicked a thick branch down from the tree. He then smiled down at his work. 'No one could do that any better then me!' Nuriko turned and looked out into the river. Tamahome was on the far side of the river, trying to catch some fish. Nuriko let out a soft giggle as he thought of something stupid to yell out to Tamahome when his eyes caught another form. "Miaka…" He whispered. Miaka glided through the water and lifted up her arm as she took her other hand and rubbed it. Nuriko knelt down to watch her. He was known for spying and he hopped that Miaka nor Tamahome would notice him. 

-Crack- Nuriko felt his face drain. He slowly looked over to see that the branch he was kneeling on was cracking. "Oh, shit!" He screamed as the branch broke and he fell to the ground.

Miaka covered herself and watched in horror as Nuriko fell about a couple of feet from her. "Nur-Nuriko!" She stammered as Nuriko tried to sit up right. Miaka watched as Nuriko gave her a sheepish smile and then laid his head face down on the ground. Miaka clasped her hands over her mouth as she realized that Nuriko had gotten hurt, again. She quickly rushed out of the water and rolled Nuriko onto his back as she lifted up his shirt to inspect his wounds.

Nuriko grunted and opened his eyes. Some cold drops of water splashed onto his cheek as he gazed upon Miaka. When his vision cleared, he realized that Miaka was naked. "Miiiiaka!" He whined as he looked around for something to cover the girl with. Miaka looked at him and then realized the situation. She quickly stood up and tried to cover herself as she turned bright red. Nuriko grunted as he sat up and closed his eyes. "Don't forget, Mia-chan, I am the closest person here to be a girl." He started to undo his shirt and Miaka watched as he removed the shirt. She looked away as the tears formed. Nuriko opened his eyes and removed his shirt. He then turned to Miaka and started to hand it to her when he saw that she was looking away and crying. "Miaka?"

She turned to look at him and took in his look of concern. "Nuriko… I am so sorry."

Nuriko took his shirt and wrapped it around her. "Why, Mia-chan?"

Miaka burst into tears. "Because of me you have those scars! Your perfect skin that you always took such good care of is now scared!" She leaned into Nuriko and Nuriko embraced her.

"Shhh…. Mia-chan. I have no regret. This is what I wanted. I wanted to protect the person I love…" Nuriko's eyes widened at his slip. 'Oh, shit!' "I love you, Tama-chan, everyone." Nuriko added so that his confession was over looked.

'Nuriko…' Miaka thought. 'You will never let me know, will you?' Miaka bit her lip. 'It's not fair.' She looked up at Nuriko and remembered the time in the cave when Nuriko 'tricked her' about a kiss. She bit her lower lip as Nuriko closed his eyes and gave her a big smile. 'That was your true feelings then… It wasn't a trick… was it?'

Miaka pulled the shirt closed as she studied Nuriko. He was a true man, and her closest friend here. His eyes opened and Miaka studied the beautiful brown eyes that looked back at her. Miaka then looked back at his scar and reached out to touch it. She grimaced as she felt the scabbing skin forming over the raw skin.

"It's nothing, really. A guy is supposed to have some scars. It's normal." Nuriko said with a laugh.

'I died that day…' Miaka thought as she looked up at Nuriko once more. 'Now, you're back here with me once more.' She parted her lips. 'I-I-'

Nuriko suddenly realized the look Miaka was giving him. She was thinking about kissing him. He took in a deep breath. 'What should I do?'

"Oi! I got some big fish!" Tamahome's voice cut off Nuriko's thoughts. Nuriko let out a soft sigh. It would have been too hard to deal with it if Miaka was in love with him.

"Alright Tama-chan!" Nuiko yelled as he slowly got up.

"I'm not a cat!" Tamahome said as he appeared from behind some trees holding his prize fish.

Nuriko gave him a sly smile. "Aw, to bad!" Nuriko bent down to pick up the branch.

"No, Nuriko!" Miaka said. She pulled Nuriko's shirt tighter. "You shouldn't strain yourself!"

Nuriko gave her a smile. "I'm fine." He then snapped the branch in half. "See? Nothing to it!"

Miaka watched as he walked over to an opening and broke the big branch into even smaller pieces. Her eyes studying the scar. 'What is this feeling?'

* * *

Soi and Tomo stood near the river that Nuriko, Tamahome and Miaka were camping at. Soi looked towards Tomo and Tomo chuckled. "This will be fun." 

Soi nodded and pulled the robe over her head. "Let's get this over with."

Tomo pulled out his shell. "Very well."

* * *

Tamahome bit into a fish when he suddenly heard a faint cry. He turned to Nuriko. "Did you hear that?" 

Nuriko nodded. "Yeah, but what was that?"

Tamahome put his fish down. "I'll find out. Stay here and protect Miaka."

Nuriko nodded and Tamahome rushed into the woods. Nuriko looked over to Miaka who had changed back into her school uniform while Nuriko and Tamahome were cooking. She watched as Tamahome disappeared into the woods. "He'll be fine." Nuriko said suddenly as he held another fish for Miaka to eat. Miaka took the fish, unable to resist food.

"I hope so." Miaka said as she bit into the fish. Nuriko leaned back and smiled as he looked up into the sky. Miaka noticed how he had forgotten to tie up his sash after putting his shirt back on. She bit her lip and sucked the last of the meat off of the fish's bones.

Nuriko closed his eyes and was enjoying the rays of the sun. "This is the life! After being dead, you really have a whole new look on life!"

Miaka scooted over to Nuriko and took the sash into her hands and tied up his shirt. Nuriko gave her a puzzled look. Miaka paused as she felt the fabric in her hands. "I-I don't want anything to hurt your wound."

Nuriko gave her a pleasant smile. "Don't worry about me, Mia-chan." He quickly grabbed her and pulled her down beside him. "You are the most important person here."

Miaka let a tear fall to the ground. "No, Nuriko. You're just as important as me."

Nuriko just smiled.

* * *

"Hello?" Tamahome yelled. He looked around but couldn't hear the cry he heard earlier nor see any one. He let out a sigh and turned to go back when something caught his eye behind him. He turned around and gasped. "Miaka!" 

Miaka inched towards him. "Tama-" She whispered. Her hair was down and it looked as if she was a little worn out.

"Miaka!" Tamahome said as he embraced her. "What's wrong?"

Miaka looked up at Tamahome. "I was lonely… and I wanted to be with you…" She studied his face.

"What about Nur-" Tamahome began when Miaka claimed his lips with hers.

When she broke the kiss she gave him a small smile. "Not that kind of lonely."

Tamahome relaxed as he began to kiss Miaka once again, deeply.

Tomo smirked from behind a tree. "One down, two to go."

* * *

Miaka watched as Nuriko's breathing became steadier. His eyes were closed and he was smiling. She moved closer to him, watching him as he rested. She bit her lip again. 'What is this feeling? It's getting stronger by the minute.' She lowered herself towards Nuriko and closed her eyes, enjoying the warmth of his breath. 'Gomen, Nuriko, but, I need to know…' Miaka thought as she quickly claimed his lips.

* * *

**A/N:**_ Hope you like this story. I wonder how Nuriko is going to react to this, and how far will Tamahome and Soi (fake Miaka) go? What about the others? GAG! What is going to happen?_

_**Preview:** _

"Mi-a-ka…" Tamahome's voice murmured.

Miaka became scared. "Tamahome!" He didn't sound right. She pushed past Nuriko and pushed the last of the branches out of her path to reveal Soi and Tamahome embracing. Miaka gasped in horror. Tamahome though pretended that she wasn't even there.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I don't own anything... I am poor… worthless… and … and… WAH!

Nuriko was lying on the grass with his eyes closed, enjoying the sun's warmth on his skin. He was so comfortable that he could go to sleep, but he wouldn't because Miaka may need him. That was when it hit him. A pair of warm lips touching his own. His eyes flung open as he tried to focus on what was going on. Miaka pulled away as he sprang up. "Miiiiaka!" He gasped, in shock.

Miaka refused to look him in the eye. "Gomen, I… needed to know something. I should have asked, but I knew you would say no with you not being interested in girls and all…" Miaka lied. The real reason was because she knew he wanted to stay faithful to his promise to Tamahome.

Nuriko couldn't stop his heart. "OH! Am I really that irresistible?" He joked. Miaka turned to look at him. He pretended to puff out his chest and then they both burst out laughing. Nuriko though felt sad inside that he could not return her kiss. "Let's go find Tamahome."

Miaka jumped up to her feet. "Hai!" She said as she took his hand and he led her to the horse. He quickly placed her on top of the horse and then jumped on behind her. "YAH!"

Miaka touched her lips that still were tingling from the stolen kiss. Her heart was racing and she closed her eyes. 'How could I?'

* * *

Tamahome felt the passion as Miaka started to undo his clothing. He tried to figure out the buttons on her shirt as Miaka gently guided his hands on undoing the buttons. His breath racing as he finally released the blouse from her. She threw her head back as he nuzzled her neck. 

"Miaka…" He whispered. "Are you sure?"

Miaka gave an evil grin. "Oh, Tamahome… yes…." Miaka turned to look away from Tamahome. 'This is my revenge for hurting my Nakago.'

He then pulled her down to the ground.

* * *

Chichiri has now become worried. Since they arrived at the capital of Sairou, he had been unable to contact Hotohori to report in. Chichiri looked down upon the drunk Tasuki. He shares his concerns with Tasuki, but the bandit is far too drunk to take him seriously, which makes Chichiri wonder why he bothers to consult Tasuki at all. Tasuki starts dancing with cups placed upon his chest.

* * *

Nuriko and Miaka ride into the woods. Miaka studied the woods looking for Tamahome. Nuriko suddenly pulled the horse to a holt. Miaka looks in the direction that Nuriko is looking in and jumps off of the horse. Nuriko followed, however he rushed in front of her. "Stay behind me, just incase." He whispered. He continued to go into the woods with Miaka at his heels. 

"Mi-a-ka…" Tamahome's voice murmured.

Miaka became scared. "Tamahome!" He didn't sound right. She pushed past Nuriko and pushed the last of the branches out of her path to reveal Soi and Tamahome embracing. Miaka gasped in horror. Tamahome though pretended that she wasn't even there.

Tomo appeared behind a stunned Nuriko. "Good timing." He said as his feathers penetrated Nuriko's sides, causing the injured seishi to scream out in pain.

Miaka turned from the sight of Tamahome and Soi to the sight of Tomo and Nuriko. "Nuriko!"

Nuriko grabbed the feathers and tried to kick at Tomo. "Miaka, run!"

Tomo smirked at Miaka. "That's right, run." Tomo opened up a clam shell. "Run into my shell."

Miaka gasped as she was pulled into the shell. "Nuriko!"

"MIIIIAKA!" Nuriko yelled.

* * *

Miaka raised her head and realized she was back at her school. She looked around and frowned. 'Something's not right.' 

Yui walked over to Miaka. "Hi there sleepy head!"

Miaka couldn't understand why, but she was happier then ever to see her friend.

* * *

Nuriko closed his eyes tightly as the feathers moved inside of him. Tomo turned to look at Nuriko. "What should I do with you?" 

Nuriko glared at Tomo. "Drop dead."

Tomo shook his head. "I think I'm going to throw you off of the cliff." Nuriko grimaced as Tomo used his feathers to toss Nuriko deeper into the woods. "With wounds like that, you'll be dead in no time." Tomo said as he turned back to Miaka in the shell.

Nuriko slammed into a tree and slid down it into a whole. He grimaced again with the pain he was feeling.

"Hold still."

Nuriko looked up and saw a figure standing by his side with a knife. He threw the knife towards Nuriko. Nuriko closed his eyes, knowing that he was unable to shield himself.

"Ack!"

Nuriko opened his eyes as a huge weasel like creature fell onto his lap. He let out a girlish scream as he hit the weasel off of his lap.

The other guy knelt by Nuriko's side. "Oh man, you're injured pretty badly!"

Nuriko looked at the guy. "Suboshi!" He grimaced in pain as Suboshi studied the wounds.

Suboshi stood up. "Can you walk?"

Nuriko looked at Suboshi as if he had lost his mind. Suboshi smiled at Nuriko. "I'm not Suboshi. My name is Kaika."

Nuriko tried to move but the pain was too much. "Kaika, I have a friend who is in trouble."

Kaika nodded his head. "Where is he?"

Nuriko smiled at Kaika. "She is to the north of us. There's…" Nuriko's eyes closed as he finally passed out.

* * *

Miaka smiled at the other students who passed her in the halls. She had felt like she hadn't seen them in months. She took a deep sigh as she stood in front of the principle's office. 

"Come in, Yuuki-san." The principle's voice said from the inside.

* * *

Kaika climbed up a hill until he found his destination. He took a deep breath as he studied Tomo concentrating his entire chi into a clam shell. Tamahome was kissing Soi nearby. He glared at Tamahome. 

Tamahome pushed Soi off of him and shook his head. "This isn't right, Miaka." Soi pushed herself onto Tamahome. "Miaka!"

"Please, I want this more then anything." Soi said.

Kaika took a glance back and then pulled out his flute. He then licked his lips and allowed for once more, Amiboshi to take over. He then played a tune that caught Tomo off guard.

"What the hell?" Tomo gasped as he looked around for the source of the music. He dropped the shell as he tried to cover his ears. Soi jumped from Tamahome and covered her ears as well.

"What's this?" Soi yelled in pain.

Tamahome shook his head and covered his ears as well. When he opened his eyes, he saw a naked Soi before him. Her long hair covering her breasts. "Miaka?" He whispered as he looked around.

The real Miaka appeared laying down on the ground near Soi.

Tomo staggered towards the source of the music until he saw Kaiki. "Amiboshi!" He yelled as he tried to get closer to the other man.

Soi looked down upon Miaka's resting form. She looked around for her own clothing which was piled nearby. She staggered towards the clothing and pulled out a knife from under the cloth. She tried her best to ignore the pain from the flute.

Amiboshi suddenly felt two feathers wrap around his wrists. He clutched to his flute not wanting to loose it, but Tomo was able to yank the flute from him. Tomo smirked as he broke the flute, deeming Amiboshi powerless. "What will you do now?"

Tamahome though kicked Tomo from behind. "Your enemy is me!"

Tomo turned towards Tamahome who suddenly jumped onto Tomo. Tomo tried to use his feathers to penetrate Tamahome's skin, but failed. However, Amiboshi was freed in the process. Tamahome was just too close. Tomo smirked as he pushed Tamahome from him with all of his strength. He then used his feathers to penetrate Tamahome's skin just as he had penetrated Nuriko's earlier.

* * *

Nuriko opened his eyes and moaned. 'Damn, I'm getting so much weaker…' Nuriko closed his eyes and then opened them once more. "Miaka!" He said as he sat up. He looked down at his torso and grimaced. He was bleeding pretty badly, but it didn't matter. He had to save Miaka. He swore he would. He jumped up and tightened his hands into fists. His brown eyes had a reddish glow to them as did his willow symbol. He then used his new surge of energy to run to his destination.

* * *

Tamahome coughed up some blood as Tomo used the feathers to hold Tamahome's body in mid air. "Tisk, you were no match for me at all." Tomo turned his attention towards Soi who was standing by Miaka's unconscious body holding a knife. "See there. Lover boy?" He turned Tamahome's body so he had to face Soi and Miaka. "It looks like some one is about to meet her match." 

Soi raised the knife above her head, ready to plumage it into Miaka's skin when Amiboshi suddenly threw a rock at her hitting her hands. She dropped the knife and looked at him with shock.

"I won't let you have her." He stated simply. He stood his stance and glared towards Soi.

Soi smirked at him. "Koi."

Amiboshi took a moment, weighing if any odds were in his favor. 'Now what?' Tomo started to advance towards Amiboshi.

Suddenly, like a flash of light, a giant rock fell upon Tomo. Amiboshi jumped from the rock as Tamahome was released from the feathers. Soi glared at them and cursed under her breath. She then ran off.

Nuriko jumped onto of the rock and kneeled on it to study Amiboshi. "Thanks!" He then turned his gaze towards Miaka and gasped. He jumped down from the rock and rushed to her side. "Mia-chan! Wake up!"

Tamahome shook his head and moaned. He was bleeding quite badly. He looked over towards Miaka and saw Nuriko kneeling by her side, trying to wake her up. Tamahome felt something tug at his heart. 'Nuriko…'

Nuriko embraced the girl in his arms as he rocked a little. "C'mon, Mia-chan! Wake up!"

Miaka slowly opened her eyes and looked up at Nuriko. She smiled softly as she closed her eyes once more, enjoying her best friend's embrace.

Tamahome gasped as he felt something he never felt before, and lost his balance. He fell backwards down the hill.

"Tama-chan!" Nuriko yelled in terror as he caught a glimpse of Tamahome falling.

Tamahome never responded.

* * *

Tasuki looked at Chichiri in shock. "Oi! Where's everything?" 

Chichiri shook his head. "Looks like we were under a spell." He turned to see their horses passed out and the other seishi looking dazed. They were out in the middle of the desert, with no signs of life around. Chiriko and Mitsukake walked over to the two other seishi. "We must find the others, and fast."

* * *

Miaka felt like crying as she searched for her beloved Tamahome. She should have been stronger. She looked over to Nuriko and sighed. She didn't know what she would have done with out him. She turned away from Nuriko and held her shirt above her heart. 'What is this? Tamahome could be dead for all I know and here I am, goggling over Nuriko!" Miaka shook her head and glared at the tree before her. "TAMAHOME!"

* * *

Tamahome woke with a start. 

It was almost as if some one had just called out his name. Tamahome put his hand on his head and moaned in pain. An older man and woman looked down at him.

"W...where am I?" Tamahome ask them.

The older man sighed. "Relax. This is my house. Looks like you were attacked by illusions."

"Illusions...?" Tamahome began to remember what had happened. "That's right, that was..." He suddenly became completely alert. "Shit! I lost!"

The man then told Tamahome, "I hit some of your pressure points to free you from the spell. You can move now. An illusion it may have been, but ordinarily, a guy would have died from the shock." He looked at Tamahome with a knowing eye. "Suzaku's seishi are built pretty tough, aren't they, Tamahome?"

Tamahome looked at the man in shock. "How do you know my name...?"

The man sighed. "It's been eight years. You might have gotten bigger, but you haven't changed a bit."

Tamahome gasped with realization. "M...master!"

* * *

**A/N**: _Hope you like the turn of events thus far. Don't forget to review!_

**Preview**:

_Miaka bit her lip. 'Say it… Tell me the truth! That I'm more to you the just the miko…' She took her left hand and placed it upon his chest, caressing it._

_Nuriko bit his lip. He wanted to kiss her, to confess everything to her. It was killing him to have her so close… and yet… he knew the truth. She was in love with Tamahome. His best friend. She would never love Nuriko like she loves Tamahome._

**A/N:** Sorry the chapters are coming out slowly. We just got back into town from my husband's Dr. visit. Sadly, they found a tumor and they will be doing treatments to him soon. I'll update as much as possible.

Enjoy your holidays!


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: Yadda Yadda. Fushigi Yuugi isn't mine. Yadda Yadda.

Miaka let out a sigh. She was still searching for Tamahome and the others with Nuriko and Amiboshi. She was on Nuriko's horse and Amiboshi was on Tamahome's. The sun was beginning to set, and they were so very tired. Nuriko finally let out a sigh. "We need to sleep."

Miaka turned her attention to Nuriko. "No, we can't! Tamahome could be dying!"

Nuriko looked into Miaka's eyes. Her eyes were full of tears and grief. "I know, but we need to regain our energy so we can find him. I can barely hold my eyes open…" Nuriko looked away and Miaka felt like kicking herself. Nuriko had lost a lot of blood and he needed to recover. She bit her lip, ashamed that she wasn't thinking of Nuriko's issue. Miaka sifted herself more so she could wrap her arms around Nuriko's neck.

"GOMEN! I don't want anything to happen to you either! You are my most special friend!" She glanced over at Amiboshi. "Both of you!" Miaka turned to look at Nuriko and smiled at him. "I need the sleep as well."

Nuriko looked at Miaka in surprise at her change of feeling. He knew that she normally would die for Tamahome. Nuriko looked down at his open shirt revealing his bandages. 'She must be concerned about me…' He could see the blood seeping through the bandages. 'I'm not that much better off…'

Amiboshi jumped off of his horse and caught Nuriko as Nuriko slowly slid off of his horse. The loss of blood was finally getting to him. Miaka gasped in horror as she realized just how much Nuriko was pushing himself. She jumped off of the horse and knelt by Nuriko's side. Nuriko's skin was so pale.

'No, don't you ever leave me again…' Miaka thought as the tears began to weld up in her eyes. She threw herself onto Nuriko and began to sob. "I'm going to keep you warm. Don't you dare object, unless it hurts." She began to undo her shirt so that her body heat would escape, and yet no one could get a good view of anything.

Nuriko was surprised, but it would take a while before any covers would warm him, and she felt so good. Nuriko wrapped his arms around her and closed his eyes welcoming the sleep.

Amiboshi was a bit dumbfounded, but he knew that they were like best friends. However, right now, they seemed more like lovers. He took a blanket out of the bag on Nuriko's horse and placed it upon the couple.

* * *

Tasuki glared out into the sky as Chichiri studied Tamahome. Tamahome was bandaged up and he was sipping a cup of tea. "So, you were separated from Miaka and _Nuriko_?" 

Tamahome placed the tea cup on the saucer. "That's right. Nuriko. Alive and well."

Tasuki grinned his fang smile. "T'as great! The lit' fag is back!"

Tamahome stared at his cup in deep though. Chichiri and the others had appeared on his master's front porch about a half an hour ago. They were able to find his chi much quicker then the others. However, Tamahome couldn't help but to remember the last thing he saw before he fell. Even though, he knew that it wasn't the reason he fell, it might as well be. He couldn't help but to remember what Nuriko had told him at the bar.

---FLASHBACK---

Nuriko sighed. He and Tamahome were at a bar. "That's when I first realized..." He smiled, almost to himself. "...that I love Miaka, as a man."

-- End FLASHBACK—

Nuriko had said, "I love Miaka. That's why I want you to be happy with her, Tamahome." as well, but, Tamahome didn't know what to think of how it effected him to see Nuriko was the one comforting her. Nuriko said that he would never intervene in Tamahome's relationship with Miaka. Tamahome closed his eyes. 'No, Nuriko won't let his feelings for her break us up. He's not that type of person. Anyhow, it's only one sided, right?'

* * *

Nuriko moaned softly as he started to wake up the next morning. The rays of the morning sun were warm on his face. He felt so warm, almost too warm. He slowly opened his eyes and noticed a batch of soft brown hair on top of his eyes, blocking his vision. He took in a deep breath, remembering what had happened before he had finally collapsed from the loss of blood. Miaka was still laying on him, holding him tightly in her arms. Her face was right next to his, and her warm breath blew on his skin, keeping his face even warmer. A blanket covered the two of them, which made it even warmer. He started to blush as he tried to move his arms free from her grasp with out waking her up. After a couple of minutes, he wiggled his right arm free and moved his hand to brush her hair from his face. He couldn't believe how soft her hair really was, and how he didn't want the moment to end. He let out a sigh, and let his arm fall over her shoulders. He knew it was wrong, she was only doing this to keep him warm through out the night, but he wanted to hold her. Not in a friendly or sisterly way, but in a way a man would hold the woman he loved. Nuriko smiled softly as he remembered the kiss she had given him. It was so unexpected, and nice. Why did she kiss him anyways? 

Miaka shifted a little in his hold and tightened her hold on him. "Hmmm…. Hamburgers…"

Nuriko suddenly felt a little scared. She was dreaming of food again…

"Hotdogs… Ice-cream…. Yummie…" Miaka whispered as she drooled on Nuriko's shoulder. She suddenly opened her mouth and Nuriko began to panic.

"MIAKA!" Nuriko cried out, waking the girl from her slumber. She jerked up and the blanket flew from both of them. Nuriko suddenly was very cold and Miaka realized her shirt had become very loose during the night and her bra strap fell off of her shoulder, partially revealing her left breast. She quickly covered it as Nuriko quickly grabbed the blanket which caused Mianka to fall back on him. Nuriko gave her a silly smile as she made herself comfortable once again under the blanket with him. She gave him a glare.

"What are you smiling at?" She was so embarrassed about flashing him. Even if he would say he was the closest thing to a girl there.

Nuriko rolled his eyes. "I was almost your breakfast."

Miaka turned a bright shade of red. "Oh…"

Nuriko put his hands under his head. "Thanks, Mia-chan."

Miaka looked at him dumbfounded. "Eh?"

"For sacrificing your dignity to keep me warm and safe. Thank you."

Miaka rested her head on his chest. She closed her eyes and listened to the steady beats of his heart. "I sacrificed nothing. You are a very important person to me."

Nuriko sighed, looking up at the trees. "As you are to me."

Miaka bit her lip. 'Say it… Tell me the truth! That I'm more to you the just the miko…' She took her left hand and placed it upon his chest, caressing it.

Nuriko bit his lip. He wanted to kiss her, to confess everything to her. It was killing him to have her so close… and yet… he knew the truth. She was in love with Tamahome. His best friend. She would never love Nuriko like she loves Tamahome.

* * *

Tamahome straddled his horse as the other Suzaku's seishi were getting themselves ready to leave as well. The time had finally come for him to find Miaka and Nuriko. His master had informed him earlier of something that he had not known about Miaka. That their relationship was doomed. Tamahome brushed a single tear from his eye. He felt so torn. He was falling for Miaka. No, he loved her. He could not stand the thought of anything going wrong for her. He snapped his reins. He had to find her, and to protect her, he would let her go once again. 

Chichiri looked up stunned as Tamahome rushed past them. "Tasuki, follow him No da!" Chichiri quickly straddled the horse he was dressing while Tasuki flew by on his horse. Chiriko and Mitsukake followed as Chichiri rushed after the others.

* * *

Miaka let out a sigh as she walked along the path that they were going to take to find Tamahome. She shivered as a gust of wind took a hold of her removing any warmth she had. Nuriko and Amiboshi were both getting the horses ready. Miaka really wanted to find Tamahome. He needed her, and she was not with him. He could be dead, and she was not with him… 

Nuriko rode his horse beside Miaka and offered her his hand. "Hurry up, we need to fi-"

Miaka slapped Nuriko's hand away. "No, not in your condition. I'll ride with Amiboshi. I don't want anything to hurt you ever again." Miaka said stubbornly. Nuriko gave her a confused look, but nodded. Miaka looked over at Amiboshi as he rode up, confused, but he offered her his hand and she took it. Miaka was happy to have an excuse to not ride with Nuriko. It was uncomfortable for her to always be with Nuriko. Not in a bad way, but she felt as if she was betraying Tamahome. She knew that she was just lusting after Nuriko because he came back from the dead and saved her from… Miaka shook her head. Nuriko was her hero, but so was Tamahome, and Tasuki, and Chichiri… all of the Suzaku's seishi. She was wrong to be lusting after some one she didn't really love. Right?

"So, um, where do we look first?" Amiboshi asked uneasily.

"We start at the base of the hill and work up." Nuriko said logically.

Miaka nodded and relaxed against Amiboshi. They travled towards where they saw Tamahome fall.

"Lekka-Shinen!"

Flames flew around the two horses. Nuriko glared towards the flam thrower. "TASUKI! When I get my hands on you…" Nuriko growled.

Tasuki suddenly shouted back waving his tessen. "OI! 't's Fag Boy!"

Nuriko saw red. "DON'T CALL ME THAT!"

The other Suzaku's seishi appeared on their horses before Miaka, Amiboshi, and Nuriko. The others eyed Amiboshi skeptically, who was the one with their miko.

"Um, er well, I had better go home then, my parents are probably worried about me." Amiboshi said uneasily as he helped Miaka slide down. "Nice to see all of you once again. Bye." With that, he took off, not wanting to get into another fight.

Miaka rushed over to Tamahome's horse and smiled cheerfully at the handsome man. "Tamahome!"

Tamahome offered his hand to her and she took it. He pulled her onto his horse and looked at the others. "We'll be right back." He then took off with Miaka, leaving the others to themselves.

* * *

The water flowed down stream as Tamahome guided his horse to a nice area not too far from the others and got off of the horse. He reached up to grab Miaka by her waist and helped her down. She looked up at him with concern in her eyes. "I was so worried about you! I-I- thought you had died!" 

Tamahome frowned. "...I wouldn't just die and leave you on your own." He looked into her eyes with mixed emotions. Miaka took a step closer to him but tripped. Tamahome caught her effortlessly. Tamahome shook his head sadly. "You're such a klutz. Don't trip when there's nothing to trip over."  
Miaka smiled up at him, hoping that he would smile back. "So what? It's what makes me who I am." Tamahome kept a serious look on his face. It made Miaka nervous. "Tamahome..." Suddenly, Tamahome gave her a deep kiss, but the kiss had no feelings in it. It was like a forced kiss. She didn't know why, but her eyes were stinging, like she had to cry, but why?

Tamahome finally parted after what felt like an eternity. "That was the last time." His voice was cool, unemotional. "It's not possible for me to love you anymore. Just forget about me..." He released the stunned girl. She didn't move, or blink as Tamahome started to get on his horse. "Goodbye. It's not possible for me to love you anymore." He then snapped the reins and rode his horse slowly away from the stunned girl.  
Miaka turned around suddenly and called out to him, "Tamahome! Why...?" Her tears that she didn't want to come started to sting worse at her eyes. She tightened her hands into fists, as the tears finally began to fall. "Why?! Why?!" She yelled at the top of her lungs.

Tamahome kept on riding his horse towards the group, leaving Miaka alone to cry.

* * *

**A/N:** Boy, talk about your famous triangle! What a meany Tamahome is! So, now what? More adventure coming up in the next chapter!

**Preview: **

_Miaka felt the tears stinging her eyes. 'No…' Miaka stared at Nuriko's smiling face until he removed his hand and turned to leave. 'No…' Miaka bit her lip as she watched Nuriko walking towards the door. 'No… don't leave…' Miaka suddenly couldn't restrain herself as she went to grab Nuriko from behind. She had to hold him, smell him, feel him in her arms._


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: Nuriko doesn't belong to me… WAH!

Nuriko let out a sigh as he sat at the table of Tamahome's master. Mianka had not come into Tamahome's master's house yet that morning. Tamahome was acting like nothing was wrong, but the other Suzaku seishi all were in wonder. Miaka hadn't been the same since the Suzaku's seishi all were together again. She seemed so down. Chichiri stood up from sitting across the table from Nuriko. "I will be reporting to Hotohori now, no da. Ja." With that, Chichiri walked away from the table and right into Miaka.

"Miaka, no da. What are you doing there?" Chichiri asked as he studied the sad miko. Miaka glanced over at Tamahome who had his back to her, almost as if she wasn't there. Chichiri looked over his shoulder at Tamahome and let out an "Oh".

When Chichiri bumped into Miaka, Nuriko snapped out of his thoughts and watched the two earnestly. He also was able to pick up that Miaka's problem was Tamahome. Nuriko leaned back in his chair and eyed Tamahome.

"Chichiri, may I talk to Hotohori as well?" Miaka whispered. Chichiri smiled and nodded his head as he started to guide Miaka through the door. When the door closed, Nuriko waited a couple of minutes before standing up.

"Oi, Tama-chan." Nuriko said softly as he approached Tamahome. Tamahome glared at Nuriko. Nuriko ignored the glare. "So, what is up between you and Mia-chan?"

Tamahome turned around to face Nuriko. "Don't worry about it, it does not concern you." With that Tamahome walked over to the table and sat across from Tasuki who was drinking sake.

* * *

Miaka studied the mirror that Chichiri was showing her as she slowly touched the mirror and stared into it. "All I have to do is stare into this mirror?" 

Chichiri nodded. "It should come out about now."

Hotohori's face became visible and he smiled at Miaka. "Miaka?"

Miaka instantly replied, "Hotohori?"

Chichiri then scooted himself in front of the mirror. "Hotohori-sama, sorry that my report is so late."

Hotohori shook his head and waved his hand. "Don't let it bother you." He then smiled. "You two seem to be well. Are the others doing fine as well?"  
Miaka took a deap breath. "Yeah. Everyone's doing just fine."  
Hotohori nodded. "I see. That's great. How about the Shinzaho?"  
Miaka shook her head, instantly becoming sad once again. "I'm sorry. One of them fell into Nakago's hands, but I'll do my best to get a hold of Sairou's."  
Hotohori became a little firm, noticing how Miaka was putting full blame on herself. "Miaka, take care and don't push yourself too much. If something happens, you won't be able to be with Tamahome. Konan's future is also important, but once you acquire the Shinzaho..." Hotohori took a deep breath. "...and summon Suzaku, please be happy with Tamahome. Since I can't protect you personally, I'll always be praying for you."  
Miaka felt tears beginning to sting her eyes. What if being with Tamahome wasn't the correct decision? Miaka bit her lip. "Hotohori..."

* * *

Yui looked at Nakago as if he was lying to her. "Nuriko killed Tomo?" 

Nakago was unemotional. "Yes." Nakago studied the very upset Yui. Nakago turned to a guard. "Leave us."

The guard bowed. "Yes, sir."

Nakago sat on Yui's bed. "What's the matter, Lady Yui?"

Yui wrapped her arms around Nakago. "I'm scared. It's as though some unseen force keeps moving around some unknown place..." She looked into Nakago's eyes. "...and I seem to be losing everything, one by one."

Nakago reached up and touched her arm. "Lady Yui you'll always have me around. There's absolutely nothing you should be afraid of."  
Yui studied him. "Really?"

Nakago smiled. "Of course. Because, I love you..."

A small bald boy floated beside Soi who was outside of the room listening to Yui's and Nakago's tender moment.

"With the Seiryuu no Miko as competition, you aren't even a rival in love, right, Soi?" The boy said as he floated by Soi's side.

Soi did a double. "Miboshi!"

* * *

Miaka was alone in the room that she had spoken to Hotohori with earlier. She studied her knees, hoping to get an answer. 'Hotohori's hoping that Tamahome and I can be happy together. Tamahome and I have to resolve things before we go search for the Shinzaho.' Miaka silently thought to herself, forgetting everything else. Suddenly, Miaka jumped up when a knock came at the door. 

Miaka recovered the best she could, but her heart was racing. "Tamahome?"

The door opened to reveal Nuriko's cheery face. "Mia-chan!"

Miaka smiled at Nuriko. "Hi, Nuriko."

Nuriko looked around the room and walked into the room. "Why are you here, Mia-chan?"

Miaka smiled at Nuriko. "Just thinking. I had spoken to Hotohori earlier." Miaka studied Nuriko for a response. Nuriko's eyes fell upon Miaka and Miaka took in a deep breath. 'What is this feeling…'

"Oh, how's he doing?" Nuriko said as if Hotohori was nothing more then a friend, not a old crush that Nuriko would do anything for.

Miaka smiled, 'Guess Nuriko really isn't in love with Hotohori.' She then took a deep breath. "He seems to be doing fine…" Miaka let her voice fall. Hotohori's words still ringing in her mind. "He told me that…" Miaka shook her head. "Never mind."

Nuriko walked over to Miaka and started to reach out to her. He stopped himself for a moment, but then placed his hand on her cheek, rubbing his thumb against her soft skin just under her left eye. She looked up at Nuriko in wonder as Nuriko gave her a small loving smile. "You can tell me anything, Mia-chan."

Miaka felt her heart go into her throat. She was speechless. 'This is Nuriko… Nuriko… not Tamahome… Why?...' Miaka parted her lips and quickly pressed her lips together once again. 'I-I-can't! I can't tell him that Tamahome dumped me and that I think I'm falling for him… I just can't!' Miaka decided to put on a front, it was the best thing she could do. "I am so hungry!"

Nuriko looked at her confused. Sure, she had to be hungry, but it wasn't adding up to her gloominess. "Is there ever a time that you're not hungry?" Nuriko asked with a strait face, wondering how Miaka would react.

Miaka glared at him. "Of coarse there is!"

Nuriko let go of Miaka and placed his index finger in his chin and looked up at the ceiling. "Hmmm… This morning I almost became your breakfast… it's been over an hour, and yet, no food." Nuriko looked at Miaka sideways and winked. "I'll make sure you get a nice portion of breakfast, k?"

Miaka looked at Nuriko with a blank expression.

Nuriko then patted Miaka on top of her head, as if she was a kid. "Is that what is really bothering you though?"

Miaka felt the tears stinging her eyes. 'No…' Miaka stared at Nuriko's smiling face until he removed his hand and turned to leave. 'No…' Miaka bit her lip as she watched Nuriko walking towards the door. 'No… don't leave…' Miaka suddenly couldn't restrain herself as she went to grab Nuriko from behind. She had to hold him, smell him, feel him in her arms.

Nuriko suddenly moved as the door opened and Subaru walked into the room. Miaka wrapped herself around the woman who was in shock. Miaka squeezed the woman tighter. "Nuriko, when did you get fat and short?"

"Well! I never!" The woman breathed, insulted.

Miaka jerked herself from Subaru and blushed. "GOMEN!"

Subaru sighed. "Miaka. It's almost time to eat. Let's prepare for everyone's meal."

Miaka was still embarrassed over the display she had just given Nuriko. "Meal...?" Then Miaka slammed her fist into the palm of her other hand. "A meal prepared with love and devotion!" She then got into Subaru's face forgetting what had just happened. "I'll help, too!"

Subaru escorted Miaka out, leaving Nuriko alone in the room. Nuriko figured it would be best if he spied on Miaka and found out what was really bothering her. As they entered the kitchen, Nuriko staied outside against the wall, trying to hear what was going on in the kitchen.

Subaru then called out to a pretty young girl who was already in the kitchen. "Shih Fuan? The Suzaku no Miko said she'd help as well." Shih smiled at Miaka. Her long black hair was done up similar to Subaru's own hair. The girl was very petit and her eyes were kind and brown.

Miaka waited until Subaru left the kitchen before she finally asked the beautiful lady, "Excuse me, Shih Fuan, are you their daughter?"

Shih Fuan shook her head. "No. My father died and I was raised here."

Miaka then thought of Tamahome. "About Tamahome..."

Shih Fuan turned her attention to Miaka. "What's your relationship with him?"

Miaka squirmed. 'I don't want to say that Tamahome just dumped me… "I'm his girlfriend." Miaka then took a deep breath. "Though, we're having some problems right now."

Nuriko frowned. 'I knew it.'

Shih Fuan studied the girl for a moment before she turned back to cutting up some food. "I didn't think you were like that at all. You seemed more like his little sister. When he fell from that cliff, I was the one who nursed him through the night."

Miaka frowned as she grabbed some eggs and other items to mix together. "I see. I see." Miaka then thought to herself, 'So what? just because some pretty girl took care of him through the night...' She grabbed some food, not really paying attention to what she was throwing in the mixing bowel. '...Tamahome's not the type to change his mind about me and run off with her...' Miaka looked at the beautiful petit girl who was cooking on the other side of the kitchen. 'Uh...probably...' Miaka dumped everything into a pot and put it on the stove. Miaka looked out the window in the kitchen and studied the mountain that had one single building on top of it. "What's that building on top of the mountain?"

Shih Fuan looked out the window and returned to her cooking. "Oh, that. That's a temple. There are quite a few monks there." Shih Fuan dumped her mixing bowel into a skillet. "There's a little tower at the bottom. There's a legend about it."

Miaka stopped everything she was doing, giving Shih Fuan her full attention. "A legend?"

Nuriko pressed himself closer to the wall so he could hear better.

Shih Fuan replied to Miaka, "At sunset, on top of that tower, if a man and a woman kiss they will never be parted..." Shih-Fuan shrugged. "Or so it's said. But it's off-limits right now, though." She walked up beside Miaka and looked out the window. "Monsters appeared and many men and women have become their victims."

Miaka looked at the pretty girl. "Really?"

Shih Fuan looked at the stove. "By the way, Miaka..." Miaka looked at Shih Fuan as she pointed towards the stove. "...what you're making is boiling over."

Miaka freaked out as she rushed over to the stove. "Why didn't you say something earlier?!"

Nuriko crept away from the kitchen and walked into the dinning room where the others were.

* * *

Tasuki couldn't believe his ears. "What?! You and the old lady are Byakko's seishi?!" 

Tokaki gave Tasuki a dirty look. "You got a problem with that? We were active 90 years ago, though." Tokaki placed his hand on his chest. "I'm Tokaki. She's Subaru. The Shinzaho you're looking for is held by Tatara, who's also one of Byakko's seishi."

Miaka entered the dinning room with a serving bowel of food. "Really?"

Tasuki shouted, "All right! T'is time we'll get it for sure!"

Tamahome didn't seem amused by Tasuki. "Let's hurry up and eat."

Tasuki sat down at the table and rubbed his hands together. "Yeah, let's." Tasuki eyed the weird looking food, almost in horror. "Whoa! This is cooking I've never seen before!"

Nuriko smirked. "They called Miaka to help in the kitchen."

Miaka beamed. "Yeah. I made if myself."

Chichiri eyed the food as it was passed around the table. "Oh, it's cooking from another world."

Tasuki poked at his portion. "Is this something humans are supposed to eat?"

Chiriko made a face. "This taste...I think I'll do some research into how food can possibly taste like this."

Mitsukake sighed. "I'd better make some antacids for this later..."

Miaka let out a sob and pouted. "Your faces say it all. This food sucks."

Chiriko shook his head. "That's the case...I mean, it's not."

Tasuki licked his lips after trying some soup. "Yeah, yeah! Like this soup. It's really good!"

Miaka lowered her eyes. "Shih Fuan made that."

Tamahome crossed his arms. " This food is awful. There's no way to eat this."

Nuriko and the others all looked at him horrified. "TAMA!" Nuriko shrieked.

Tamahome continued. "Pig slop is better than this crap."

Tasuki saw red. "Tamahome! Why you...!"

Tasuki and Nuriko both looked like they were ready to kill him. "No matter how much this food sucks, you shouldn't..." Tasuki scolded Tamahome. Nuriko shot Tasuki a dirty look.

Tamahome yanked Tasuki's food away from him. "Hand it over. Hand over everything Miaka made!" Tamahome began to eat the food super fast.

Tasuki watched Tamahome horrified. "Er,Your face is turning purple."

Tamahome stopped eating for a minute and spat at Tasuki, "Shut up! I'm gonna eat this!"

Nuriko jumped up from the table and wrapped his arm around Miaka. Miaka began to shake with tears. "I wonder why I don't have any skills...I was hoping that you would all be happy with it." She looked at Nuriko. 'I wonder if Tamahome really hates me now. I don't want to break up with him like this! I want to know how he really feels!'

Nuriko pulled Miaka close, knowing that she was torn; however, Miaka pushed away from Nuriko and ran out of the dinning room.

* * *

Miaka dropped the paper she had written her note on Tamahome's bed. She then turned to flee his room. She had to know. She felt so beneath anyone. The tears continued to fall. She was going to find out the truth, about her love for Tamahome. Was it really over? She continued to run into the village and towards the mountain with the legendary tower full of monsters.

* * *

Nuriko crossed his arms as Tamahome moaned while the others were treating him. Nuriko didn't like that Miaka wasn't back yet, and it made him nervous. It had been about a half hour since she ran out. He knew it had to be enough time for her to cool down. Nuriko turned his back to Tamahome. He had to find Miaka, because he would never forgive himself if he didn't. She thought of him as a big brother and he knew that was all she would ever see him as, just her big brother. It didn't matter though, he loved her and he would die for her all over again. He looked out the window and saw the mountain. He sighed as he studied it. Suddenly, Nuriko knew something he should have known earlier. 'She is going to the tower, hoping that Tamahome would follow her…' Nuriko shot a look at Tamahome before he rushed out of the house.

* * *

Tamahome moaned as he held his stomach. "Ow, ow, ow! My stomach hurts like hell!" 

Shih Fuan held out a bowl of medicine. "Uh...the master asked me to give you some medicine..." Tamahome looked at Shih Fuan and she blushed as she began to give Tamahome the dose of medicine. "But, truthfully, he asked me to help you forget about Miaka."

Tamahome spat out some of the medicine. "What the hell is that old fart thinking, anyway?!"

Shih Fuan blushed and looked away. "I don't mind. As long as you don't mind..."

Tokaki entered the room, "You and that girl will not end up with one another!"

Tamahome looked at Shih Fuan. He took in her beauty. "If that's the case...Then..."

* * *

Nuriko stopped near a man and rushed over to him. "Did you see a girl in brown clothes looking for a tower?" 

The man looked at Nuriko as if he was insane. "Iie."

Nuriko turned his attention to the mountain, 'Mia-chan…'

"Sir, I have seen that girl." A man's came from behind Nuriko. Nuriko turned to the man. The man was chunky and short. "She was asking about the tower with monsters in it."

Nuriko looked at him wildly. "Thank you!"

"She insisted that she only wanted to get close to the tower… but, I don't know.

Nuriko didn't stay to listen to the man, he was already long gone.

* * *

Tamahome studied the other girl. She was offering herself to him. Because their master requested her to? Tamahome shook his head. "I-" 

Shih Fuan took the empty bowel and placed it on the table nearby. "Only if you want me."

'What a perverted old fart…' Tamahome thought as he shot a glance at his master. Tokaki stood by the door.

Tokaki shook his head. "You and that girl will eventually separate! Listen. You have no choice but to separate. After summoning Suzaku, you'll wish for her to become a person of this world?! That's absolutely impossible! This is the only wish the divine beast can't grant! Once the divine beast appears, the Maiden's purpose is fulfilled. After that, the Maiden goes back to the world from which she came. That's how it is. No matter how much you struggle, this is one thing you cannot change. This will only end as a tragic love story." Tokaki shook his head. "The point is, both of you will just end up getting hurt. This is the right thing to do."

Tamahome looked at Shih Fuan who was looking at him with inocent eyes.

* * *

Nuriko finally made it to the mountain. He held his knees, trying to catch his breath. 'Mia-chan, is this were you are?' He looked towards the sun, which was still high in the sky, it was about 2 or 3 PM. He knew the others would worry when they see that he and Miaka were both missing, but he didn't have time to let them know where they were. He took a deep breath and headed towards the tower. He studied the building structure and noticed how it looked as if the building would fall at any moment. Then, he saw her at the top, looking out with hopeful eyes. Nuriko knew she would be sad it was him who came, but Tamahome couldn't go in his condition. Nuriko bit his lip and rushed into the building.

* * *

Miaka looked out to the village. Her eyes full of hope. She knew Tamahome would not fail her. She held her hands to her chest. 'Please, Tamahome…' 

Suddenly, Miaka heard footsteps behind her. She turned around, ready to embrace Tamahome. However, she stopped short. There, instead of Tamahome, stood Nuriko. He gave her a big smile. "Mia-chan!"

Miaka stared at him. Was this for real? Was this a sign? Did this mean that…? Miaka rushed towards Nuriko –

* * *

**A/N:** NO TOMATOS! Find out what happens in the next chapter! Will Nuriko get the kiss of never ending love? Or will a monster take Miaka from him? OH! How exciting! 

_Preview: _

_Miaka and Nuriko followed the Seiryuu seishi into a tower. The two looked around the tower as they kept a safe distance behind the Seiryuu seishi._

_Miaka looked over at Nuriko and bit her lip. She was glad he was with her, she would never had wanted to go through the tower alone._

_"Are you looking for someone, Suzaku no Miko?" Nakago's voice came._

A/N: Oh, and if you like Nuriko and Miaka romances (Of course you do) Check out my newest story for the holidays, A Miaka for Christmas.


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I don't own Nuriko… WAH!

Nuriko stood there, on the top of the tower, before Miaka. Miaka stared at him for a few minutes. She never expected Nuriko to be the one coming to her. Was this for real? Was this a sign? Did this mean that…? Miaka rushed towards Nuriko and embraced him tightly. She didn't know what to think as he wrapped his arms around her.

"Shh… Mia-chan. I'll always be here for you." He did a gesture to the bracelets she wore that were originally his. "In any way I can be…"

Miaka pulled away fro Nuriko. "Why did you come? Did you read my note to Tamahome?"

Nuriko gave her a questionable look. "Note? No. I had eavesdropped on your conversation and I figured that you may have run here after the incident earlier."

Miaka looked away. "Oh," 'So, it was not because he read my note to Tamahome. This means…' Miaka looked up at the sun setting. Nuriko was the one in her arms, not Tamahome. Nuriko, the one who came back to life… the one who would never confess his love to her because of her and Tamahome's love. Miaka turned her attention back to Nuriko. Nuriko was studying her, trying to understand what was wrong.

Miaka remembered the words that caused her to come here in the first place. "At sunset, on top of that tower, if a man and a woman kiss they will never be parted..."

Miaka stood on her tip toes and closed her eyes. Nuriko was baffled by her sudden reaction. Why did she want to kiss him again, why not go after Tamahome? Miaka tightened her grip on Nuriko and Nuriko found himself closing his eyes and leaning into her.

* * *

Nakago looked up from beside Yui as they walked to their next destination. He saw a tower that was falling apart, and at the top of the tower, a couple kissing. He narrowed his eyes, studying the couple. Something was oddly familiar about the couple. The violet hair of the man and the brunette hair of the girl made Nakago then realize who the couple was. Suddenly, Nakago sneered at the couple.

Yui looked up at Nakago. "Nakago? What's the matter?"

Nakago looked away from the tower, looking as if he had just won a gold metal. "Oh, it's nothing."

* * *

Tamahome walked towards his bed. The sun was setting and he had a lot on his mind. He saw a piece of paper on his bed and picked it up and read it.

"Tamahome, they say there's a tower nearby, and I'd like you to go there before sunset.  
If you don't hate me please come. If you don't, I'll give you up. But, I believe in you! I'll believe in you, and wait! I'll be waiting!"

Tamahome let the note flutter to the floor. He could never hate Miaka, but if this would allow her to realize that it was over between them, then this was for the best. He lied down in his bed and covered himself with the sheets, tied and still sick. Miaka should be returning home now any minute.

* * *

Nuriko and Miaka parted and stared into each other's eyes. "Did we just…?" Nuriko asked softly. He wanted to scold himself. How could he betray Tamahome? Why did he give in?

Miaka blushed. "I like…" Miaka looked away. "I, uh…" Miaka let her eyes focus on a group of people and saw Yui. "Yui-chan!"

Nuriko turned to where Miaka was looking. "Nakago and the other Seiryuu seishi are with her!" Nuriko made a fist. "Wanna follow them?"

Miaka nodded. They had to go now to find out what was going on. They will get in touch with the others soon. Nuriko took her hand and the two of them rushed down the stairs of the tower.

* * *

Chichiri walked into Tamahome's room, hopping to find Miaka in there with him. He bit his lip as he realized that Tamahome was asleep, and there did not seem to be any sign of Miaka. Chichiri was about to leave when something caught his eye on the floor, a note. Chichiri tiptoed over and picked up the note. He studied the handwriting and looked at Tamahome sleeping in his bed. 'So that's where Miaka is. I'd better check this out, Miaka shouldn't be out there alone.' Chichiri left the room and walked into the main part of the house. "Does any one know anything of a tower, no da?"

Shih Fuan looked at Chichiri. "I had told Miaka of the legend of the tower on that mountain." She pointed towards the window in the kitchen. "I also told her not to go there because there are monsters there and it's forbidden."

Chichiri shook his head. "Looks like she didn't listen, no da." He tossed the note onto the wooden table in the middle of the room.

Tasuki grabbed it and studied it. "You can read this writing?"

Chichiri frowned at the bandit. "Of course, no da."

Tasuki turned the paper upside down. "Oi, it looks the same." Chichiri yanked the note from Tasuki's grasp. "Hey, I was reading that!"

Chichiri put the note in his robe. "Lets go find her, no da."

Chiriko walked into the room. "Nuriko's missing too."

Chichiri nodded. "I have a feeling that if we find Miaka, we'll find Nuriko."

* * *

Miaka and Nuriko followed the Seiryuu seishi into a tower. The two looked around the tower as they kept a safe distance behind the Seiryuu seishi.

Miaka looked over at Nuriko and bit her lip. She was glad he was with her; she would never have wanted to go through the tower alone.

"Are you looking for someone, Suzaku no Miko?" Nakago's voice came.

Miaka shrieked but quickly recovered. Nuriko stood tall by her side. "Well well, if it isn't Nakago?"

Nakago ignored Nuriko. "Well...you never get tired of this, do you? It would be fair to say that you have a learning disability." He said thoughtfully.

"Where's Yui?" Miaka shrieked.

Nuriko pointed at himself. 'Er, am I invisible?'

"You came to retrieve Lady Yui?" Miaka glared at him. "Don't put on such a scary face." Nakago smirked as he crossed his arms. "After all, our lips did connect at one time. Would you like to do so again, dear Suzaku no Miko?"

Nuriko glared at him. "HEY!"

Miaka shook her head. "Don't make fun of me!"

"You won't be able to touch Miaka with me here." Nuriko stood in front of Miaka, protecting her from Nakago.

Nakago smiled. "So it was you who was kissing the Suzaku no Miko. Here I thought that Suzaku no Miko loved Tamahome."

Miaka turned away from the two men and touched her lips. Did she betray Tamahome? Miaka shook her head. 'No, he dumped me.'

"Leave her out of this, this is just between the two of us." Nuriko said as he made a fist. "Just us."

"How pathetic. Don't worry, though. There's no need to deny your Miko her virginity now. You can have it now even." Nakago smirked at Nuriko. "The other Shinzaho is as good as ours."

Miaka gasped. "You lie!"

Nuriko looked back at her. "Of coarse he is lying."

"If you want to speak to Lady Yui, be my guest." Nagato smirked at Nuriko. "We will have to remove the lover though." Nakago smirked as Miboshi came out of the shadows and casted a spell on Nuriko, causing him to pass out.

Miaka rushed over to Nuriko. "Nuriko!"

Nakago continued. "Either way, you won't be able to summon Suzaku and Lady Yui won't come back to you."

Miboshi casted a spell upon Miaka. Miaka looked at Nakago with wild eyes. Suddenly, she could no longer speak.

"With your voice taken from you, even if you do meet Lady Yui..." Nakago smirked widely. "...there's nothing you can do."

"I am Miboshi, Seiryuu's Guardian. Remember that, Suzaku no Miko." Miaka tightened her hold on Nuriko. Miaka suddenly saw black and fainted on top of Nuriko. Miboshi turned to Nakago. "What are you going to do?"

Nakago looked down upon Miaka. "She came all this way. Why don't we let them meet? Besides, Suzaku's seishi will be here soon. Tamahome will come."

* * *

Chiriko looked at the tower that Nuriko and Miaka had entered earlier. "This is where Miaka and Nuriko are?"

Chichiri nodded his head. "There's the presence of yet another Seiryuu seishi..." Chichiri stood there for a moment. "...and another completely different presence."

Tokaki nodded. "That's Tatara. One of Byakko's seishi, like us. Tokaki glared at the tower. "So, they plan to take the Shinzaho by force...!"  
Tasuki rolled up his sleeves. "Then, that means we can get a hold of the Shinzaho and kick some Seiryuu ass!" He waved at the others. "All right, let's do it!"

Chiriko looked at Tasuki. "You seem to be very happy, Tasuki!"

Tamahome tightened his hands into fists. 'If only I had gone, like you requested. If only I had not been so stubborn. However, if we can't be… "Miaka..."

Tokaki looked at Tamahome. "Geez, I've told you to give up on that girl." Tokaki shook his head. "But your stubbornness hasn't changed a bit from the old days, has it, Little Ghost?" The others all looked at him funny. Tokaki glanced around while Tamahome turned red. Tokaki looked at Tasuki. "D...didn't you know?"

Everyone shook their heads. Tamahome shook his head fiercely.

Tokaki smiled and continued. "Well, when I first met him, he said that's how others picked on him." Tokaki pointed at his forehead. "The "ogre" character on his forehead...it has the connotation of "ghost" and "soul.""

Tasuki burst out laughing. "Ghost! G...ghost!" Tasuki held his stomach and looked over at Tamahome. His smile dropped as he asked, "Oi, Tamahome, why is your forehead glowing...?"

Tokaki smiled. "You're the same guy who kept saying money makes the world go around. That's the only part of you that actually changed."

Tamahome shook his head. "Nothing's changed. I still love money." He tightened his fists. 'Miaka… Gomen.'

Tokaki looked at Tamahome and rolled his eyes. "Shit. You're the ones that are going to be hurt by this." He looked around at the determined faces of the seishi. "All right. Suit yourself!"

Tamahome waved the others to follow him. "All right! Everyone, let's go!"

Tasuki put on a big goofy smile and slapped Tamahome on the back. "Right! Little Ghost!"

Tamahome turned around and kicked Tasuki so hard he turned into a dot in the sky. "Don't call me that!" Tamahome shouted as he turned and stormed into the tower.

Chichiri shook his head. "He should've kept his mouth shut."

The seishi followed Tamahome into the tower. Tamahome was to angry to realize that something was in front of him until he was falling. "Ack!"

"Chiriko walked over with his lamp and held it high to see what Tamahome tripped over. "Nuriko!"

Chichiri studied Nuriko's form. "He's under a spell no da." He moved his staff above Nuriko and swung it quickly. Nuriko grunted and turned blue. He then went limp again. "This is a strong spell, no da."

Tasuki peeked over Chichiri's shoulder. "Let me at him." Tasuki said as he pushed past Chichiri. "This is a piece of cake to fix!"

"What are you going to do, Tasuki?" Chichiri asked, afraid he already knew the answer.

"Lekka-Shinen!"

Nuriko was engulfed in flames and he grunted again. Chichiri held up his staff above Nuriko and swung it once again. Nuriko let out a cry as the spell finally gave. However, Nuriko was still covered with flames. He turned and glared at Tasuki and jumped on him, ready to draw his blood out.

"OI! I helped you! Yer fag boy!" Tasuki choked as Nuriko began to strangle him. Chriko threw some water on Nuriko, squelching out the flames.

"I COULD HAVE DIED!" Nuriko yelled as Tasuki began to turn blue.

"Er, I think you made your point." Chichiri whispered towards Nuriko.

Nuriko dropped Tasuki suddenly and slapped his hands together. "We have to save Miaka." Nuriko looked at Tamahome. "Nakago has her."

Tamahome looked at Nuriko with a dreaded look. Nuriko ignored Tamahome and turned to rush deeper into the tower. "He said that he is going to take her to Yui."

* * *

Miaka slowly opened her eyes and looked around the room she was in. A handsome man sat with her, his hands tied behind his back. He looked a little like Hotoroi. "You're awake. You're the Suzaku no Miko? Am I right?" He waited for Miaka to speak, but she only opened her mouth, unable to speak.

The man sighed. "My name is Tatara. Byakko's seishi."

Tamahome's voice came through the wall. "Miaka!"

Miaka let out a gasp and shook her head.

Nuriko's voice came. "Shh, we don't want Nakago to hear us!"

Tamahome must have chosen to ignore Nuriko. "Miaka! Answer me!"

Nuriko's voice then said. "Maybe she's on the opposite side of this wall?"

Miaka tried to call back to them. 'Tamahome! That was Tamahome's and Nuriko's voices!' She shook her head. 'I'm...over here, Tamahome! Nuriko!'

Yui's voice broke through Miaka's thoughts. "Miaka."

Miaka turned her attention to Yui. 'Yu...Yui...'

* * *

A/N: Hmmm… now what? The triangle thickens. Ouch. Tamahome still loves Miaka, and Nuriko slipped up, giving Miaka the kiss she wanted. Will Nuriko back off? Will Tamahome try to clam Miaka? Or, will he stay back figuring it's for the best? Big changes are coming up in the next chapter! Enjoy! 


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

Miaka wanted to have her voice back. Now she knew how the little mermaid felt when she could not talk. 'Yui...'

Yui crossed her arms. "I heard from Nakago. Do you have something to say to me?"

Miaka nodded her head frantically as she opened her mouth, trying desperately to tell Yui everything. 'My voice won't come out! Due to that Miboshi's spell! This is so frustrating! I finally get to meet her and...!'

Yui looked like she was frustrated. "What is it? Why aren't you saying anything?"

Tatara sighed. He couldn't believe the other girl's stupidity. "Apparently, she's unable to talk."

Yui raised an eyebrow. "Oh? That's too bad. And just when I felt like speaking to her again."

Miaka stared at Yui with worried eyes. 'Yui wasn't raped, but to use her, that bastard...' Miaka rushed over to Yui and hugged her tightly. Miaka thought to herself. 'Please understand, Yui! I'm sorry that I couldn't save you from those men.'

Yui started to turn blue. "Can't...breathe...my...neck..."

Miaka relised she was cutting off Yui's air and let go. 'Oh, darn.'

Yui sighed as she rubbed her neck. "I can't win, can I? Can't be helped at all. Dealing with an idiot like you, it just feels stupid to even bother being stubborn." Yui turned her complete attention to Miaka. "We've known one another since preschool, and I don't feel like fighting a friend anymore."

Miaka felt a great weight lifted off of her. 'Yui...' She rushed over to Yui and hugged her tightly. 'You finally understand how I feel...! Finally...Finally...!'

Yui pushed Miaka off of her gently. "By the way, Miaka. Where is Tamahome and the others? If Nakago finds them, there'll be trouble. Follow me." She walked over and cut the rope that bonded Tatara. "I'm sorry about what happened earlier, Tatara. Something's been wrong with me until now."

Tatara looked at the two girls. "Are you two friends?"

Yui rushed over to the door and looked out of it. "Hurry! This way!" The three of them started to escape, but Tatara fell and started to have problems breathing. Yui and Miaka both rushed over to him. "Are you all right? Why don't we rest a short while?" Yui placed her hand on his shoulder. "Are you ill?"

Tatara tried to catch his breath. "I'm not ill. It's due to leaving Byakko's shrine. Ninety years ago, so I could protect the Shinzaho..." He looked at the floor deep in his memories. "...one of my friends cast a spell to stop my body's aging process, but, due to that spell, my internal organs are now aging rapidly." He started to stand up. "I would have been fine as long as I stayed in Byakko's shrine..." He looked at the two girls, "...but there's just no way of cheating death."

Yui looked at him thoughtfully. "With your body like that, there's no way that you could protect the Shinzaho completely." She placed her hand on Miaka. "Don't you think that you should give it to Miaka right now?"

Miaka stared at Yui in shock. 'Yui.' Miaka started to do all sorts of hand language and mimics.

Yui watched Miaka as if she was insane. "I'm sorry, Miaka. I don't understand at all."

Tatara clapped his hands. "Oh, I have it." He turned to Yui. "That Nakago has the other Shinzaho, so there's no way to summon Suzaku."

Miaka thought to herself, 'Bingo!' She then held up a sign that said "Correct answer!"

Yui shrugged. "Is that all? I'll do something about Nakago. If it's me, he'll probably let his guard down."

Miaka started to hug Yui again.

Yui rolled her eyes. "I got it. I got it, so cut that out."

Miaka turned to Tatara and held out her hands to him.

Tatara studied her. "You're sure you want it now?"

Miaka nodded as Tatara suddenly brings out a seed.

Miaka stares at the glowing seed. She looks at Tatara with a questionable look. 'A seed?' Suddenly the seed changes in his hands and becomes a mirror. Miaka stared at it in shock. 'Wow!'

Tatara sighs. "This is Byakko's Shinzaho."

Yui is in awe. "In a place like that..."

Tatara handed the mirror to Miaka. "Here."

Miaka grabbed him and starts to hug him. 'My hero!'

Tatara was dumbfounded by her display of affection to him. Yui smiled. "I think she's trying to express her gratitude..."

Tatara clears his throat and Miaka lets go of him. "The Miko of Byakko, Suzuno, held this hand mirror."

Yui asked, "Suzuno?"

Tatara nodded. "Ohsugi Suzuno." Tatara sighed. "Ninety years ago, just like the two of you, she came here from another world. She summoned Byakko, then went back to her world. The Byakko no Miko."

Yui looked at him. "The Byakko no Miko?"

Tatara looked down. "She is the only woman I have ever loved in my whole life."

Yui gasped. "The Byakko no Miko was your beloved...the two of you were in love?"

Tatara nodded. "That's right. Suzuno and I were in love. She was a quiet girl, with long hair." He sighed and looked at Miaka. "The other seishi of Byakko opposed our love..." He sighed, "...because there's no way to stay with a Maiden. When she summoned Byakko, Suzuno went back to her world." Tatara got a distant look on his face as he though of the good byes he shared with his love.

Yui cocked her head. "Why didn't you ask it of Byakko? That you wanted to stay with her in this world?"

Tatara snapped back to reality. "We did wish for that, but Byakko said this... 'That is the only wish that I cannot grant.'"

Miaka gasped. 'Is that right, Tamahome? Is that why you never came to meet me?' She started to shake. Even if she fell in love with Nuriko, it would be the same fate. She would loose Nuriko once again.

Yui looked at Miaka who was shaking. "Miaka. Get a hold of yourself." She helped Miaka to sit down on the ground. "Just rest here. I'll bring you some water."

* * *

Nuriko tightened his jaw. He had no idea which room it was that Nakago took Miaka. He could feel his heart tear. 'Mia-chan…' 

Tamahome turned to face him. "Maybe we should split up? We can get better ground that way."

Nuriko nodded. "Hai, sounds like a plan."

Tamahome pointed to the right hall. "I'll go this way."

Nuriko nodded. Tasuki pointed to the right. "I'm going this way, Little Ghost."

Tamahome was about to throw a punch when Tasuki disappeared down the hall. Nuriko shrugged and pointed straight. "I'm going this way."

When everyone decided which way they were going, the group split. Tamahome felt better as Nuriko couldn't keep telling him to keep his voice down. Tamahome scanned the hall until he felt something rush right into him. "Yui!"

Yui looked up into Tamahome's eyes. "Tamahome?"

Tamahome sighed. "So, you're here after all!"

Yui put up a front. "Are you looking for Miaka? I was just with her! Say, Tamahome! There's no way that you and Miaka can be together, right?"

Tamahome looked at her surprised. "How do you know about that?"

Yui shrugged. "Miaka and I heard about it from Tatara, a seishi of Byakko!" Yui noticed that Tamahome looked a little distressed. "Poor baby! Why don't you just give it up?! Even if Suzaku is summoned, Miaka's going back!"

Tamahome shrugged. "I did."

Yui did a double. "What?"

"I gave up. I can't allow Miaka to be hurt any more. It is a doomed relationship. If I had known this earlier." Tamahome's voice trailed off.

Yui had not expected Tamahome to tell her he had already turned his back on his love for Miaka. "I told you, you're a character in a book."

Tamahome turned away from her. "Where is she? I want to get her to a safe place."

Yui dropped the water and took Tamahome's hand. "I'll take you to her. Just, stay quiet!"

Tamahome nodded. It was the right thing to do. Summon Suzaku and say good bye to Miaka.

* * *

Miaka was debating about what her heart felt when Yui returned. She turned to Yui and saw that Yui didn't have the water she went after. Miaka looked at Yui before Tamahome entered the room. 

'Tamahome!' Miaka wanted to shout. She looked down as Tamahome showed her no emotion.

"We need to go. Yui told me that she will get the other Shinzaho from Nakago." Tamahome informed Miaka and Tatara as he rushed over to the two of them. "Are you able to run?"

Tatara nodded his head. "Hai. Gomen for being…" His voice trailed off and Tamahome ignored him. He grabbed the other man by his elbow and looked towards Miaka. "Grab his other arm."

Miaka saluted Tamahome and grabbed Tatara's other arm. "Lets go."

Yui watched as the two helped Tatara out the door. However, they collided with something soft yet firm, another body. Nakago.

"Nakago!" Miaka breathed.

* * *

Nuriko stood near a crossroad with his index finger on his chin. 'Hmmm, which way should I go?' 

"Oi, Fag boy!"

Nuriko looked towards the voice still half in thought. "Tasuki?"

Tasuki walked over to Nuriko. "Guess we should 'eep going strait, ne?"

Nuriko glared at Tasuki. "What did you call me?"

Tasuki looked at Nuriko as if he was an insect. "Fag boy."

Nuriko held up his fist and walloped Tasuki. "I am NOT GAY!"

"IIE!"

Nuriko looked down the direction of the scream. 'I don't recognize the voice.' Nuriko tossed Tasuki to the side. "Hurry up!"

Tasuki still laid on the ground, out cold.

* * *

Miaka watched, unable to scream, as Nakago shoved Tamahome and Tatara aside. Yui glared at Nakago as Nakago grabbed her by her shirt. "Where you going to betray me?" 

Yui shook her head. "No, Nakago. However, you have now foiled my plan."

Nakago raised an eyebrow. "Oh?"

Yui glared at him. "I will be calling –"

"OI! Nakago!"

Nakago turned around surprised as Nuriko gave him a lovable wink, and said in a flirtiest voice. "Did you forget something?" Nuriko suddenly grabbed part of the cave's wall and tossed it at Nakago as if it were nothing.

Nakago used his mind chi to move the wall to the side and it crashed into the other wall, shattering everything to pieces. "Guys, escape now!" Nuriko yelled as he tightened his hands into fists. "I'm not through with you yet."

Miaka placed her hand on her lips and watched as Nakago smirked and tossed Yui to the side. "You want to fight man to woman?"

Nuriko pressed his lips together not allowing Nakago to get to him. "Come."

Miaka's eyes widened as she looked at her wrists. She was the one with his bracelets and he needed them. She frantically looked over her shoulder at Yui, Tamahome and Tatara making their escape. Tamahome looked up at her. "Miaka! Hurry!"

Miaka shook her head. 'I-I can't!' She thought, desperately wanting to voice it. She looked back at Nuriko. His eyes never left Nakago's as Nakago got ready to fight. Miaka pulled off the bracelets.

* * *

**A/N:** Okay, this is what I am really known for, my cliff hangers.  Hope you enjoyed this chapter as much as I enjoyed writing it. Now, per your info; The break up between Tamahome and Miaka really did happen almost to the T in the anime that way. Except that he did it in front of the others. I tried to keep the story in line with the anime. 

Hope you all have a fantastic Holiday Season. We are up in Gainsville, and they found the tumor to not be cancer. WOOHOO!


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: Nuriko isn't mine. Life is so crewel.

Nuriko signaled Nakago to come. He was ready to fight. Even though Nakago had the power of mind, Nuriko knew that if he fought fair, he would win. He had to make time for Tamahome and the other to run away. Nakago looked around the hall they were in. "Throwing away your life once again?" Nakago shook his head. "You should have run off instead of approaching me. You have no chance."

Nuriko glared at Nakago. "We'll see about that." Nuriko knew not to make the first move. So, he waited for Nakago's. Nakago's first move though was not what Nuriko expected. He grabbed Miaka's shirt and Miaka clutched onto something tightly in her hands.

"Mia-chan!" Nuriko yelled. He could feel himself growing angrier.

"What will you do? Not only do I have your precious Suzaku no Miko, I also have the Shinzaho." Nakago said as he smirked at Nuriko.

Nuriko watched as Miboshi floated behind Miaka and casted a spell on her, floating her from Nakago's grasp. "Shit."

Nakago smirked. "I'm ready now to kill you for good." Nakago informed Nuriko.

Nuriko looked at Miaka and watched as she flicked her wrists to show him his bracelets. Nuriko smirked. 'I understand, Mia-chan.'

Nuriko rushed towards Nakago and threw a punch towards his head. Nakago quickly moved towards the side and smirked as he jabbed Nuriko in his side. Nuriko didn't falter. He was right where he wanted to be. Miaka held out his bracelets and he jumped up and grabbed them.

He quickly slid them on just as Nakago used his mind chi to throw Nuriko into a stonewall.

"Those toys will have no effect on me." Nakago informed Nuriko as he threw Nuriko again from the stonewall to the stonewall across from him. Nuriko slid down the ruff wall and onto the ground. His eyes were shut and his body went limp when he hit the floor. Nakago raised an eyebrow with interest. "Already had enough?" He walked over to Nuriko's limp body. Nuriko suddenly snapped his eyes open, grabbed Nakago's ankle, and launched him across from him. Nuriko jumped up and held his fists in front of him, ready to punch Nakago.

"Not bad, for a puny little weasel." Nakago observed as he wiped his lip and saw blood on the back of his hand. "Not bad at all. Play time is over though." Nakago used his mind chi to pick up Nuriko and propel him down the hall once again. Nuriko slammed against the hard stones but did not falter. He turned around and grabbed onto the stonewall and jerked its stones and threw them at Nakago.

Nakago glared at Nuriko as he steadily stepped to the side to allow the stones to fly past him. "Pitiful." As Nuriko threw more, Nakago stopped them with his mind, forcing them to float around him. Nuriko turned around once he had ran out of stones and saw that he had only added ammo to Nakago's fire.

"Shit…" Nuriko muttered as Nakago smirked. "Lets see how you respond to your own attack." The stones flew towards Nuriko like missiles. Nuriko jumped behind the wall and rolled a few feet away. The stones busted through the wall and slammed into the other side of the hall.

Miaka tried as hard as she could to scream back to him. It was tearing at her very soul to see Nuriko getting beat by Nakago. Tears swelled up in her eyes as she shook her head and tried to scream to Nuriko.

"Lekka-Shinen!"

For once, Nuriko was thrilled to hear that sound. Flames flew all around Nakago as Tasuki walked into their view. He smiled a smug smile as he placed his fan on his shoulder. "OI! I helped you again! Yer fag boy!" He laughed as he then glared at Nuriko. "Yer ass es mine later, fag boy."

Nuriko smiled as he stood up. "You could have gotten here a bit sooner."

"Oi, yer da one who left me for dead back there." Tasuki informed his violet hair friend.

"Nakago, we need to…" Miboshi began. He had to get Yui from the Suzaku seishi. "We are too close to…"

Nakago let out a sigh. "This is not over, Suzaku seishi." Then Nakago and Miboshi disappeared, taking Miaka with them.

Nuriko reached out to her. "Mia-chan!"

"Woah! 'eep yerself still." Tasuki muttered as Nuriko ran towards the flames that Nakago escaped.

"Bastard." Nuriko muttered under his breath.

* * *

Yui stared at Tamahome in wonder. She loved looking into his beautiful blue eyes.

"Are you alright?" Tamahome asked her. Yui opened her mouth but was interrupted.

"Yeah, but my body is growing old by the second. Do you still have the Shinzaho?" Tatara leaned over the two. Yui nodded as she pulled out the Shinzaho.

Tokaki who had met them outside along with his partner, Mitsukake and Chiriko. The three were astounded to see Yui and Tatara with Tamahome.

"Good… we must get it to Suzaku no Miko so she can summon Suzaku!" Tatara informed the group eagerly. He suddenly began to cough. "My time here is growing briefer by the minute…"

Yui looked at Tamahome who nodded to Tatara. "We will get her now."

"I do not think so, Suzaku seishi." A voice called out to them. The seishi all turned to see Miboshi floating behind them. "It's my turn now."

* * *

Nuriko and Tasuki ran down the halls towards the exit of the building. Tasuki kept his fan out, ready to attack them when he saw them.

"Guys! Wait up!" Chiriko yelled as he rushed over to join them.

"Chiriko!" Tasuki greeted as they continued to run.

"Where is Miaka?" Chiriko inquired.

"With Nakago." Nuriko informed the young seishi.

"What?" Chiriko yelled in shock as they made a turn and saw the exit.

"Give us back the Seiryuu no Miko!" Miboshi held up his Tibetan prayer wheel with sutras inscribed on it. His eyes gave off a reddish glow at the Tibetan began to turn.

"He's summoning a monster!" Chichiri shouted to the others.

Tatara pulled out a seed from his shirt and tossed it onto the ground. A vine grew out of the seed as a few monsters grew from the ground. Tatara used the vine as a whip and began to slice the monsters in twos. Nuriko leaped into the air and kicked a couple of the monsters at once.

"If you do not give us back our Seiryuu no Miko, I will be forced to kill you precious Suzaku no Miko." Miboshi informed the seishi. They all watched as Miaka appeared once again and a black two-headed monster grabbed her from behind.

"Mia!" Yui screamed out.

'Yui-chan…' Miaka thought as the monster sent it's claws into her side, penetrating her soft flesh. She tried to scream, but could not with out a voice.

"Mia-chan!" Nuriko yelled as he gritted his teeth. He rolled up his sleeves and leaped towards the monster.

"I do not believe you want to do that," Miboshi taunted as he continued to spin the Tibetan prayer wheel. More monsters appeared as Nuriko tried to leap past them.

Tamahome leaped up and began punching the monsters and side kicked a few others. "Save Miaka, Nuriko!"

Nuriko nodded, but was caught from behind by another monster. Nuriko quickly threw the monster off his back and rushed towards Miaka.

"I shall not allow you to have her!" Miboshi yelled as the two headed monster sent it's claw all the way through Miaka's chest. The pupil of Miaka's eyes shrunk as her body went limp on the monster's claw. The seishi stopped fighting, shocked at what had happened.

"Miaka!" Tamahome shrieked.

Nuriko grabbed Miaka, pulled her from the beast's claw, and landed on the ground. He gazed down at her limp body. Tears welded up in his eyes. "Mia-chan…"

Tamahome fell to his knees. "No…"

"Impossible!" Tasuki gasped.

Yui pushed her way towards Miaka's limp body. "NO!" She fell to her knees and grabbed Miaka's bloody hand. "Mia-chan! Don't you leave me!"

Miboshi laughed as a monster appeared behind Yui and grabbed her from behind.

Tatara flicked his wrist and sent his vines flying towards the monster that held Yui. She let out a shriek as the vine sliced the monster in half.

"We must save ourselves and Yui-san." Chiriko yelled. "Nuriko, take Miaka away, now!"

"Come with me!" Mitsukake yelled to Nuriko as he held out his arms to him.

Tasuki yelled out, "Lekka-Shinen!" As a couple of monsters tried to pounce on Nuriko.

Nuriko grabbed Miaka's limp figure and quickly dodged the monsters that Tasuki was fighting as he ran towards Mitsukake. Nuriko placed Miaka's limp body on the ground and Mitsukake leaned over her and held his palm above her body. A golden glow formed between his hand and Miaka. Chiriko dashed to their side in hopes of helping if possible.

Tatara tried to grab Yui, but his state of his body caused him stumble. He fell to his knees in a coughing fit.

"You're trying very hard aren't you? But how long can you keep that spell going with that weak body?" Miboshi taunted Tatara.

Tatara stood up and glared at Miboshi as he turned to grab Yui. However, Nakago appeared behind her and grabbed her by her waist.

"Let me go!" Yui screamed.

Nakago disregarded Yui's command and nodded towards Miboshi before vanishing once again.

"Yui-san!" Tatara yelled just as a monster grabbed him from behind with its tentacles.

"Tatara!" Tokaki shouted, devastated that the monster caught him.

"His body appears young, but inside he is more than a hundred years old." Miboshi observed. "It appears that he lacks the strength to maintain his spell. If anyone moves, I'll kill him."

Nuriko gasped as he watched the situation unfold between Tatara and Miboshi. Mitsukake withdrew his hand from Miaka. Nuriko looked at him and then at Miaka.

"All I could do was heal her wounds. However, she's already gone." Mitsukake whispered to Nuiko.

Nuriko shook his head. "Impossible…" He whispered in shock.

"Don't move!" Miboshi yelled at Nuriko.

Tatara put all of his concentration into his seed once again. The vines erupted from the seed and wrapped themselves around Miboshi. The vines yanked Miboshi in front of Tatara and a tentacle stabbed Miboshi in his chest. Blood erupted from Miboshi's mouth and the monsters started to vanish. Tatara and Miboshi fell forwards onto the soil.

"Tatara!" Tokaki yelled as he and Subaru surged to his friend's side.

"To...kaki...Subaru..." Tatara weakly said as Tokaki carefully set his head on his lap. "Forgive me… Looks like...I'll be going to heaven first."

Tokaki grew upset. "You asshole! What the hell're you talking about?! You promised Suzuno ninety years ago that you'd live and die with her at the same time!"

Tasuki shoved his fan into it's holder on his back. "Come on! We'll go after the Seiryuu no Miko!" Tasuki turned to run off into the imposing building, but a door had closed off the entrance, causing Tasuki to run right into it.

Chichiri waved his hand at Tasuki's back, "It just turned closed up."

Nuriko pulled Miaka up and embraced her corpse. He felt his eyes start to burn. "Mia-chan…"

Tamahome sat next to Nuriko. "I-let her assume that I didn't love her any more. I did it to save her heart break… but…" Tamahome shook his head feverishly. "Damn it!"

Tatara carefully opened his eyes and looked at the seishi that surrounded him. "Even though we knew we would be parted I and Suzuno, the Byakko no Miko...loved one another."

Tamahome turned to look towards Tatara as he continued. "When the time for parting came, and we couldn't meet again, we had no regrets. Someday, back in her world, she'd marry another man, have children, but if that will make her happy… if the woman I love became happy...then I saw that as my own happiness. Our hearts were tied together. So even though we lived in different worlds, we were together, and all this time...all this time, I wouldn't let go of that belief."

-Flash Back-  
Suzuno looked at Tatara, "We'll always be together." She quickly embraced him. "Always..."

-End of Flash Back-

They watched as Tatara closed his eyes for one last time…

Nuriko snuggled Miaka close to him, not wanting to let her go. "Can't be…" He mumbled as a tear slid down his cheek.

Tamahome reached out to her but hastily withdrew his hand. "Miaka…"

Subaru stood up and wiped the tears from her cheeks as she caught sight of Miaka in Nuriko's arms.

She quickly rushed over and eyed the young woman. "Let me take a look at her…" She eyed Miaka's body and placed her ear against her chest. Her eyes widened and she swiftly pushed herself from Miaka. "You're wrong, she's still alive… barely. Let me work on her…" Subaru knelt by her side. "Ohmiikawatara wamisumiaka."

Miaka opened her eyes and bit into Nuriko's shoulder. "Hamburger!"

Nuriko bit his lip. "Miaka!" He then pulled her closer to him and squeezed her tightly. "I thought I lost you!"

Subaru smiled at her but grunted in pain. "I used a spell to return your body to what it was in the past."

"Subaru!" Nuriko and Tamahome exclaimed in unison as the older woman wobbled from weakness.

Subaru waved the two men off. "You can use your voice now, right? You're the only one who can stop the Seiryuu no Miko. For the sake of the seishi of Byakko...for the sake of our dead Tatara... you must stop her."

"Subaru-san…" Miaka whispered before nodding her head.

"Even in this body… I won't let you…" Miboshi grumbled as he tried to move. His eyes searched for someone. Then, his eyes fell on Chiriko who was looking at Miaka.

* * *

**A/N:** Does the same fate fall upon Chiriko once again? Eap! You tell me what you want!

Sorry this took so long to come out, there were many issues going on over here and I had gotten a huge writer's block dilemma… but I've over come it and I'm bac


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: I do not own Nuriko… or any of the others.

"Even in this body… I won't let you…" Miboshi grumbled as he tried to move. His eyes searched for someone. Then, his eyes fell on Chiriko who was looking at Miaka. He smiled as he concentrated on the little boy. 'Look at me…'

Chiriko felt an urge to look over at Miboshi. He slowly started to turn his head when Miaka bumped into him as she was running past him. Chiriko looked back at Miaka. "I'm coming too" He rushed off with Miaka incase she needed his wisdom and encouragement.

Nuriko watched the two run off and then turned to face Miboshi who was glaring at the retreating forms of Miaka and Chiriko. He could not believe that the boy was still able to move. Miboshi slowly exhaled his last breath. Nuriko shook off the uneasy feeling as he took off after the others.

* * *

Yui tried to pull from Nakago's grasp. "Let me go! I will not summon-" Her voice was cut off as Nakago jerked her with him.

"You are very important to me. I've been waiting for a very long time..." He glared at her in the eye. "You were rescued by me, remember that." He continued into the next area where the summoning would take place.

"Yui-sama!"

Nakago turned to see Suboshi approaching them. He smirked at him.

Yui looked at Suboshi with surprise. "Suboshi, when did you get back?" She attempted to pull her wrist from Nakago's grasp.

Nakago sneered at Suboshi and turned his back to him. "If you want to see your friend alive again, you will summon Seiryuu."

Yui stared at Nakago wide eyed. "You would not…"

Nakago smirked. "Do it or loose your friends."

Yui frowned as she turned to Suboshi and followed him to the purity bath.

Yui stood in the waist high water and gently washed her arms. She lowered her head in shame. She heard screams and things banging around beyond the walls.

Suboshi took note of Yui's silence and said, "There's no need for concern. The seishi of Suzaku can't follow us. You're going to summon Seiryuu soon, right?"

Yui felt a tear escape her eye as regret began to take it's toll on her heart. She wanted to just take Miaka and go back home. Get away from this fake world and live their normal carefree lives. "Yeah, It's...hard to believe. To think that it will actually happen..." Yui turned to Suboshi and took the towel from him. "To tell you the truth, I've been a little scared for a while. In fact, I am getting more terrified by the minute."

Suboshi turned around and embraced the meek Yui. "Everything will be all right, Yui-sama. Please relax. I'll be your support."

Yui allowed her tears to flow freely for the first time since she came back to the world. "What I fear is myself. I wonder if I'm going to do something from which there'll be no turning back..." Yui pushed Suboshi away from her and she gazed into his eyes. She saw flashes of Miaka go through her mind. "But, it's probably too late already. Miaka is in danger again. If I don't…"

Suboshi raised his eyebrows. "Why are you suddenly worrying about that girl who betrayed you? You should not waste your time on that brat."

Yui suddenly broke down in tears. "I was so wrong. She came back for me… She came back for me…"

* * *

Miaka rushed up the stairs in hopes to stop Yui from being forced to call upon Seiryuu. Chiriko was on her heels, but he was panting from running so fast with his small body. Tasuki rushed up behind the little boy and scooped him up. "Gotta hurry."

Tamahome looked around in panic. "Shit! Where the hell is the ceremonial ground?!"

Chichiri stood beside him, looking down each pathway that they had to choose from. "It's dangerous to make even the slightest bad move!"

Suddenly, an explosion occurred. Soi stood in a new opening with her hands on her hips. "I'm not letting you get to Lady Yui that easily."

Miaka gasped. "Soi!"

Soi stood before everyone. Tamahome placed his body in front of Miaka and Nuriko was off to his side. "Personally, I don't hate you. This is all for HIS sake! If it's for Nakago, I would even sell my soul to the Devil." Soi stated in a factual tone. She then raised her hands before her face, and lightning began to gather in her hands. She hot out the lightning and Miaka quivered behind Tamahome. Tokaki leaped out in front of the blast and used his staff to block the attack. He though stumbled from the impact and shook his head.

"Can you use that spell, Subaru?" He yelled out to Subaru as he positioned himself between Soi and the seishi. "If you can use it, use it on me."

Subaru rushed over to his side in panic. "What are you saying? If I do, your lifespan will shrink like Tatara's, and you might die!" Tears filled her eyes.

Tokaki gave her a reassuring smile. "I can't just sit by and do nothing! Just blocking that attack took all I have. With this aging body, I can't even use my powers the way I want to!" He sighed from the pain. "If we don't use it now, when do you think we'll use it?"

Subaru nodded her head reluctantly. "Is it okay if I go along for the ride?"

Tokaki smiled at her. "There's no point in stopping you."

Tamahome gasped as the two elderly engulfed in a blast of light. The other seishi turned from the couple. With out a word, Tokaki younger form leaped towards Soi. Soi gasped in shock as he collided with her.

"What...?! Master?!" Tamahome yelled in shock as he pointed at the young silver haired man.

"Damn it, you're such a troublesome little disciple!" Tokaki yelled as he shoved Soi back.

Tasuki shook his head in disbelief. "Yo, pops! Why're you so young all of a sudden? You were wearing some old fogie's skin on the outside or somethin', right?!"

Tokaki blocked Soi's lightning attack as he yelled, "That's not it!" He could not say any more as he was busy with Soi.  
Subaru however walked up beside Tasuki. "I used my spell to return our bodies to what they were 90 years ago."

Tokaki grinned a toothy smile. "Honey! Sexy!"

Tamahome raised his hand towards Tokaki. "Master!"

Tokaki turned to face Tamahome. "I'll take over here! You guys go on!"

Tamahome nodded in acknowledgement. "Let's go!" He yelled to the others.

Soi looked over Tokaki's shoulder at the retreating group. "Wait!"

Subaru leaped in front of Soi as the others rushed through the doorway. "Hold it! You're not going anywhere!"

Tamahome yelled out to Chichiri. "Does this really lead to the roof?"

Chichiri nodded his head. "Probably."

Miaka suddenly saw Chichi fall backwards into Nuriko. "Chichiri!"

"Ouchie!" Chichiri moaned, but he was grateful to have fallen into Nuriko instead of the stair steps.

Miaka turned to see a form come into view before her. In unison, Tamahome and she yelled out; "Nakago!"

"To be struck by my power and disperse it in an instant... The ability of such a magician is admirable indeed. Ordinarily, a person would have died from that." Nakago praised. His attention then turned to Miaka and the others. "This is the furthest you all shall get."

"Get out of the way! We have to stop Yui!" Miaka glared at him as she attempted to shove him to the side. However he would not budge. In frustration, Miaka looked up at him. "If you hurt a single hair on Yui-chan's head…"

Nakago rolled his eyes. "Yui is very important to me. I would never harm her."

Nuriko pushed his way through the group. His eyes were fixated on Nakago's intrepid form. "Mia-chan…" His voice faded as Tamahome took his stand by Miaka's side. Tamahome placed his hand on her shoulder and glared at Nakago.

Nakago smirked at Tamahome. "By the way, Tamahome..." He started in a calm voice. "...why do you think I had Suboshi kill your family in such a brutal fashion? The more brutal it was, the less you were able to forgive us, right?" His eyes flashed with laughter. He looked towards Nuriko who in return glared at him. Nakago looked at Tamahome who was shaking with anger. He became very amused by Tamahome's response. "If the Suzaku no Miko became content and didn't make a move, neither would Yui-Sama. You two always made your moves as I calculated." His eyes fell upon Nuriko one more time. "Except for you. You did not do what you were supposed to do. In fact, you made things harder due to your lust for your Miko."

Nuriko's face flushed red as Tamahome turned to look at Nuriko in shock.

Nakago pressed his lips together. "You were the one kissing the Miko… not Tamahome. You were the one that…" Nakago stopped short of finishing his sentence. "Oh, did Tamahome not know that his friend was stealing his woman out from underneath him?"

Nuriko glared at Nakago. "Shut up! We came here to save Yui! You will not-" Suddenly, Nuriko felt a fist slam into the side of his face. His heart stopped beating and time slowed down dramatically as he fell backwards into Tasuki.

"Tamahome!" Miaka screamed out in shock and horror. "Nuriko did nothing wrong! You dumped me! Remember?" She yelled at Tamahome.

Nuriko rubbed his jaw as he glared at Nakago. Nakago sneered at him. "All Yui-Sama needs is me, and me alone." He stared down at Nuriko. "After all, there are only 3 wishes."

Tamahome was disgusted with himself as he had once again fell into Nakago's trap. "Don't jerk us around!" He yelled.  
Nakago smiled at Tamahome. "By the way, the Suzaku no Miko's lips were very soft." His eyes flashed over to Nuriko for his reaction. Nuriko bit his lip and pulled his arms from Tasuki. Instantly, Nuriko was flying towards Nakago.

Nakago grabbed Miaka by her waist and pulled her close to him. "Let me show you what kind of a kiss it was." He said as he stepped to the side and dipped Miaka so that Nuriko's fist would contact Tamahome's jaw. Tamahome flew several feet past Nakago and slammed into a wall. Some of the bricks from the wall fell onto the ground as Tamahome shook his head.

"Sorry Tama-chan! My bad!" Nuriko apologized as he turned his attention back to Nakago who was leaning towards Miaka but not claiming her lips. Nakago suddenly jerked up and used his chi to send Nuriko flying backwards into Tasuki once again. They fell down the stairs as Nakago lifted Miaka by her waist.

Nakago looked down at the group. "It's so fun to mess with you." His voice was serious. "If you're going to be wide open for attacks like that, there's no way you can defeat me. Remember this... He who lets his emotions guide his actions is a fool." Nakago turned towards the iron doors and opened one.

"Wait a minute!" Chichiri looked up. Nakago stopped moving. "Why are you siding with Kutou? Your eyes! The color of your hair! Fourteen years ago, Kutou attacked a certain tribe and destroyed them! Your features are that of a blonde tribe! If you're a survivor of that tribe, why are you siding with Kutou?" He paused for a moment. "Just what do you want from Seiryuu?"

Nakago closed his eyes. "I don't know what you're talking about." Nakago positioned Miaka carefully at his waist. "Now, I must attend the ceremony that's about to begin." He then went through the doors and closed them behind him.

The Seishi all yelled, "Miaka!" They ran towards the doors and shoved them open, only to see an empty roof.

"Why...? Isn't this the roof?" Tamahome yelled.

Chichi turned to see Yui on the other roof. "Look at that!"

Yui stood in the middle of four pillars with her hands together under her chin. A few feet before her, Nakago stood, holding Miaka who was struggling to escape from his grasp. Tears freely fell from Yui's eyes.

* * *

"Yui!" Miaka burst out. Yui looked up to see her and instantly her eyes saddened.

"I'm so sorry, Miaka. I did not want to…" Yui's voice faded as she raised her head up to the sky. "If I do this, you should be safe."

Miaka shook her head fiercely. "Yui! No! Don't summon Seiryuu! I don't care about myself! You must not summon Seiryuu!!"

Yui lowered her head and positioned her hands as she started her well rehearsed words. "Seiryuu! Descend from the heavens, and stand before me!"

Miaka shook her head and tried to reach out to Yui. "NO!"

Yui's forehead showed off the blue symbol for 'Spirit'. A blue light erupted from Yui's forehead where the symbol appeared. It flew into the sky and the clouds began to move wildly.

"That's...!" Miaka's voice faltered.

Yui continued her words, ignoring Miaka's cries. "Descend from the heavens, and stand before me!"

Chichiri rushed over to the edge of the roof. "You're too late!"

An explosion of lightning and blue light erupted from the sky. Within seconds, as everyone gazed in awe, the clouds opened up and a dragon appeared flying in the sky.

Nuriko tightened his hands into fists. "Seiryuu."

Miaka lowered her head and her body went limp in Nakago's arms. "I couldn't..." She sobbed. "I couldn't stop her..."

Nakago dropped Miaka onto the hard ground. "There is not need for you any more."

Nakago raised his head towards the sky. "Here it comes."

Miaka looked up as a bright blue light slammed down onto Yui.

Seiryuu appeared before Yui. They were surrounded by a blue light. Yui stepped back and gasped. He looked at her and said, "I am the Avatar of Seiryuu. Are you the Miko who summoned me?"

Yui gulped loudly. "Y-Yes."

Seiryuu's raised his hand and continued. "I will now merge with you and we will become one. You can use my powers three times. When you wish to do so, you must chant, 'Kaijin.' Do you understand?"

Yui frowned as she tried to figure out how to say the word. "Kai...jin?"

Within seconds after she said those words, he became a blue light and entered her body. Yui screamed out in shock as her cloths vanished from her body and he entered her.

Nakago smiled boldly. "They've merged."

Tamahome watched besides Nuriko in awe. "What's that light? It's starting to grow..."

Nuriko slammed his fist into the wall. "Damn it!" He yelled.

Chiriko placed his hand on Nuriko's arm. "We will still beat them." Chiriko's voice wavered with worry.

Tamahome turned to Nuriko seething mad. "You…" He walked over to Nuriko and pushed him against the wall. "YOU BASTARD! YOU PROMISED!"

Nuriko looked towards Miaka who was crumbled on the floor besides Nakago's feet as he watched with excitement the merging. "You left her alone!" He turned his attention to Tamahome. "You broke her heart again! She does not deserve that!"

The light took over the roof and they could no longer see Miaka. However, it quickly vanished and Miaka was the only one left on the roof. Chichiri tried to stop the two. "Guys, we need to get Miaka…"

Tamahome clinched his jaw. "I did what I had to. What would you know? You're already dead!" With those words he shoved Nuriko onto the floor. Nuriko looked at him dumbfounded. "My friend Nuriko is still dead in the snow. You're just an outsider! I will not surrender Miaka to a dead person!"

Nuriko turned away. "It's Miaka's choice."

Tamahome glared at the side of Nuriko's face. "Right. May the best man win." Tamahome challenged. He turned form Nuriko and looked over to see Miaka sobbing heavily on the ground. "Lets go get her…"

Suddenly, the ground began to break apart. "This isn't good...Due to the shock..." Chichiri gasped.

Nuriko looked over towards Miaka who was sitting up as the ground crumbled. "Mia-chan!" He called out to her. Miaka turned to look at him.

"Nuriko!" She stood up and stumbled as the roof started to give.

"Mia-chan!" Nuriko yelled as he thought desperately on how to get her over to them.

"Leave it to me." Tokaki suddenly appeared behind them with Subaru and Tatara's body. Tokaki teleported over to Miaka's side and then teleported back.

Chichiri took off his cape and slammed his staff into it. "Everyone, hurry! Let's get outta here! In this situation, Konan is...we have to hurry back to Konan!"

Tamahome shoved Nuriko out of his way and he took Miaka from Tokaki's arms. "Master..." They quickly rushed over to Chichiri's portal and Tamahome leaped onto the golden light with Miaka in his arms.

Tokaki grinned at him. "We'll be all right. It looks like our lifespans are much longer than we expected. When everything's settled, come again." He fell to his knees as Tamahome dissapeard into the ground. "You're like an important son to me."

Tamahome smiled a soft yet sad smile. "Dad..."

Subaru also crunched over as Miaka's body vanished into the portal. "Don't lose heart, Miaka."

Miaka gazed at Subaru. "Subaru..." Then, they were gone.

* * *

A/N: I hope you enjoyed this chapter. I have been keeping my updates at my website if you want to keep an eye peeled for sneak peaks and such. fanfic. Myinterests. com. Please review and let me know what you liked and or didn't like. The reviews are what keep me going! Ja Ne!


	11. Chapter 11

Disclaimer: I do not own Fushigi Yuugi

Disclaimer: I do not own Fushigi Yuugi. It is owned by it's respective owners.

Nuriko's Love: The Night Before The Storm...

Nuriko watched as Miaka's eyes slowly opened. Her eyes focused on Tamahome though. Nuriko looked away as Tamahome took her hand into his own.

Miaka blinked a few more times before she parted her lips. "Tamahome..."

Tamahome gently squeezed her delicate hand in his. "It's alright now. We've returned to Konan."

Miaka glanced around before her eyes snapped open and she sat up abrumply. She reached out to grab Tamahome. "W...where is everybody?"

Tamahome calmly stated, "They're all right. Nuriko is here and the others are resting. Hotohori-sama will meet us soon."

Nuriko stood up. He felt uncomfortable in the situation. He turned to leave when Miaka finally saw him. "Nuriko!"

Nuriko glanced over his shoulder before he rubbed his hand through his short hair. He gave Miaka a big reassuring smile. "Yeah, it's me! I'm fine!"

Miaka glanced between the two men. She pulled on Tamahome's shirt. "Tamahome! What should I do?! What do I do now?!"

Tamahome reached over and placed his hand on the back of Miaka's head. He showed no emotion as he calmly said, "Miaka..." He pulled her close to him and placed her head on his shoulder. "...it's all right." He took a short pause. "It'll probably be all right."

Nuriko couldn't watch any more. He turned away and rushed out of the room, certain that Tamahome was the one who Miaka really loved.

Miaka sobbed into Tamahome's chest. "Tamahome..."

Nuriko leaned against the balcony as he released a deep sigh. He was a fool to think that Miaka could love him as anything more than a dear friend. Nuriko lowered his head as he stared and his reflection in the calm water. Why was he sent back here from the dead? To watch Miaka and Tamahome live a long happy life together? He knew that he was allowing his feelings too much freedom. He should be happy that Miaka and Tamahome were together again. They belonged together. Nuriko gently placed his index and middle finger on his lips. He could still remember the gently feel of her delicate lips on his. He dropped his hand onto the railing. It was time to throw away the feelings. She loved Tamahome.

* * *

Yui slowly opened her eyes and allowed her eyes to focus on the room. She suddenly remembered everything and sat up with a start. She stared at her hands in shock and Nakago who sat beside her spoke.

"I see that you've awakened, Yui-Sama."

Yui stared at her fingers. "I..." Yui hesitantly said. 'That's right. I summoned Seiryuu, and...' She thought.

Nakago looked up at her. His eyes were hidden under the shadow of his golden hair. "Please, Yui-Sama, use the first wish immediately."

Yui looked towards the wall. 'That's right. I can not believe how not that long ago, I could not wait for this moment. Now that the moment has finally come, I don't want it to.'

Nakago reached over and grabbed Yui's wrist. "Say your wish, or I will kill Miaka with my bare hands."

Yui tightened her eyes with pain as he squeezed her wrist tightly. "It hurts!"

Nakago smirked. "Imagine the pain Miaka will feel when I do this to her head."

Yui glanced sideways at him. "Kaijin." She groaned between her clenched teeth.  
"Seal Suzaku for an eternity!"

* * *

Tamahome was enjoying his hug with his love, Miaka when an eerie feeling washed over him. He gasped in shock.

Miaka watched Tamahome in shock. "Tamahome?"

Tamahome stared at his hand. "For some reason, my strength..."

Tasuki kicked open the door with Nuriko at his heels. "Yo, Tamahome! Can you use that power of yours?"

Miaka gasped, "Tasuki! Nuriko!"

Tamahome stood up and looked at Tasuki in shock. "What's this about?"

Tasuki clenched his teeth with frustration. "Just use it!"

Tamahome clasped his wrists together as he yelled out, but nothing happened. "Nothing." He stated in shock.

Miaka stared at Tamahome's forehead. "Tamahome, the "ogre" character's not on your forehead."

Tamahome looked sideways at her. "What?"

Chichiri walked into the room. "As we feared..." He said in a matter of a fact way. The others walked in behind Chichiri. "We tried it ourselves, and we can't use our powers either."

Tasuki stared at his arm. "My character won't come out either."

Tamahome felt sick as realization was hitting him. "Then, that feeling of energy being drained from my body was...?"

Hotohori stepped into the room and walked past Nuriko and the others. "We are no longer seishi. We've become ordinary humans. Or to be more accurate, Suzaku is no more. Suzaku, itself, has been sealed."

Miaka looked backwards at Hotohori. "Hotohori..."

* * *

Yui collapsed on the bed as Nakago reached out and grabbed her waist. "Yui-sama, are you all right?"

Yui stared out into the empty space as she trembled. Her body felt weak. "What's going on? Low blood pressure? My body...feels heavy..."

Nakago took her hand into his and squeezed it. "Your body is currently occupied by Seiryuu. Since you're using the divine beast's power, the effect on your body is tremendous. You should recover your strength before you use the next wish. Otherwise, you may lose your life."

Yui stared up at him.

"We will do your next wish later. When you have more strength." Nakago insisted.

Yui nodded her head. She needed the time to think of a way to escape. Nakago released her hand. "Rest for now, and later we'll use the next wish."

* * *

Hotohori stood before everyone. "The people of Konan have decided to fight Kutou.  
We've relied too heavily on Suzaku's power from the start. We became spoiled by the existence of the Maiden and didn't stand upon our own strength. Even if we don't have a chance of winning, we won't give up. To protect the things we hold dear, everyone in Konan must stand and fight. That's what all of you taught me." Hotohori looked at the others. "Thank you."

Miaka blinked back her tears. "Hotohori..."

"There's two Nurikos!" Tamahome and Tasuki suddenly screamed. They tried desperately to get away from the second Nuriko who entered the room. The beautiful elegant woman watched with dismay as the group made a commotion on her appearance.

"I'm sorry, but any one can see, I'm better looking then her!" Nuriko suddenly blurted out as he placed his hands on his hips. His eyes fell upon her features. "You look like…" He stared at the beautiful woman a little longer. "Sister?"

Hotohori blushed at the commotion. "Please meet my Empress."

Miaka looked at Hotohori blankly. "Empress?"

The woman bowed slightly to Miaka. "My name is Houki."

Miaka bowed back. "Uh...hello, hello. I'm Yuuki Miaka."

Hotohori continued to inform the others on his wife. "When I met Houki, I was surprised myself. She does look like Nuriko, doesn't she?: Thinking back, we met about the time when I felt Nuriko pass away." Hotohori glanced over at Nuriko who felt uncomfortable. "Maybe you brought us together?"

Miaka looked over at Nuriko who looked at her with wide eyes. "Nuriko did...?" She stared at Nuriko's confused face for a few more seconds before Hotohori started to talk once again.

"I suppose it's your turn now." He said. Nuriko and Miaka turned to look at him.

"What?" Miaka asked.

Hotohori smiled. "You and Tamahome. Since Suzaku's seishi are no more, the Suzaku no Miko is no more." He gave her a sad smile. "You can get married at any time."

Miaka looked over at Nuriko at the same time Tamahome looked over at her. 'That's right. I'm no longer a Miko!' Tamahome glanced back at Nuriko who was the one Miaka was staring at.

A soldier opened the doors and fell to his knees as he bowed in the presence of Hotohori. "Your Majesty! Kutou is advancing beyond our borders! Rikshi of the 1st Division will confront them before they reach the Imperial palace. Kutou's army outnumbers ours 3 to 1! It's only a matter of time before they break through!"

Tasuki grinned. "So, they've finally come."

Tamahome threw his fist into the palm of his other hand. "All right, then! Let's fight!"

Hotohori looked over at Tamahome. "Tamahome..." He asked with a puzzled voice.

Miaka watched the two as Tamahome explained to Hotohori that they were still the Suzaku warriors. "Tamahome..." Determination flooded over Miaka as she boldly announced, "I...I'll go, too! I'm the Miko, after all!"

Tasuki shot his fist in the air. "All right then! Let's go kick some ass!"

Nuriko smiled, glad that the subject had been changed. He along with everyone else yelled out, "Yeah!"

* * *

Night fell and Miaka could not sleep. She stared out the window wearing oly a white button down shirt, thinking of ways to save her friend, Yui. "It's not fair…" She muttered. "I almost had her back!" Miaka started to shake her head frantically. "Give it up, Miaka! From now on, you're going to fight beside Nuriko!" Suddenly, Miaka's eyes widened. "Nuriko?" She was thinking of Nuriko again. She should be thinking of Tamahome. After all, Hotohori had informed her that since Suzaku's seishi are no more, the Suzaku no Miko is no more. Tamahome and I can get married at any time. Miaka shook her head. Dead was overflowing her heart. Tamahome did not love her any more. He had made that very clear to her, and it seemed as if her heart didn't want Tamahome any more anyways. However, everyone wanted her to marry him. What should she do? How should she break the news to everyone that she and Tamahome were no more?

Nuriko walked outside of Mika's room. He was about the reach for the door handle when Tamahome took the knob from his grasp.

"I need to talk to Miaka alone." Tamahome informed Nuriko as he opened the door.

Nuriko took a step back. "Oh, okay." Nuriko said as he backed away slightly.

"Thanks, Nuriko. You're always such a good friend."

Nuriko smiled softly as Tamahome walked into Miaka's room and closed the door behind him. Nuriko turned from Miaka's room and slowly walked back to where he came from.

Miaka shook her head and began to clobber her head with her fists. 'What the hell am I thinking?! Now's not the time for this! Everyone's lost their powers as seishi. Can they really fight and still be okay?'

Tamahome's voice broke through her thoughts. "Hey, girl of a hundred faces."

Miaka turned to see him. "Tamahome."

Tamahome pressed his lips together. "Do you really want to fight beside us? This isn't a game."

Miaka realized that Tamahome was concerned for her safety. However, she was aggravated by it. Tamahome, I'm not gonna fight half-heartedly. Hotohori even let me borrow his holy sword for good luck. I can't use it very well, but I'll pull my own weight and not hold you all back!"

Tamahome wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her close. He took in her scent. "Now that we are just a normal man and woman… I can tell you this with out any worry. I love you, Miaka. I always have, always will. I don't ever want you to leave my side ever again!"

Miaka took in a deep breath. "Tamahome?"

Tamahome squeezed her even tighter. "Maika, marry me!"

Miaka gasped with disbelief. "Marry you?" She pushed herself from his grasp. "You didn't meet me at the tower! You left me alone!"

Tamahome shook his head. "I didn't know!"

Miaka shook her head. "I don't care! If Nuriko wasn't there, I would have…" Miaka's eyes widened as she remembered the moment Nuriko took her in his arms and kissed her. She placed her hands over her lips as she stared at Tamahome. "I have to go!"

"Miaka!" Tamahome yelled after her. His own heart was breaking. "Wait!"

Miaka rushed to the doorframe and looked back at Tamahome. "I'm sorry Tamahome, but I…"

Tamahome shook his head. "It's okay. I should never had let you go. Go to him, he is waiting for you." Tamahome turned from her. "But remember, I still love you."

Miaka felt tears escape her eyes. "Thank you, Tamahome." With those words, she left the room.

Tamahome leaned onto the table beside her bad and slammed his fist onto the top of it. "Damn it! Damn it all!"

Miaka quickly rushed through the darkness, looking for Nuriko's room. Once she found it, she grabbed the door knob. However, the door was locked. "Nuri-chan! Please, I need to talk to you!" Miaka cried. "I don't think I'll have the courage later!" There was no sounds on the other side of the door. Miaka sobbed softly as she placed the weight of her entire body onto the door. "Nuriko…"

"Mia-chan?" Nuriko's voice came from behind her. Miaka turned around too see him behind her holding a lantern. He was shirtless and she could see his horrific scares.

"Nuriko!" She quickly wrapped her arms around his waist. Nuriko was startled by the sudden embrace. He placed the lantern on the railing and wrapped his arms around her as well.

"There there. Are you feeling better yet?" Nuriko cooed.

Miaka shook her head. "I need to talk to you."

Nuriko understood what she meant, and guided her to his room. He took the lantern and lit up his room before closing his doors. "What is wrong?"

Miaka stared at him. "You came back to life… why?"

Nuriko was startled by her question. "Suzaku brought me back."

Miaka stared at him. "Why?"

Nuriko shrugged. "Because I had a great wish. That's all."

Miaka placed her hand on her chest. "Was it about me?"

Nuriko looked away from her. "So, I take it you're scared about the war?"

Miaka rushed over to him and jerked on his arm to force him to look at her. She stared at his beautiful face. "Answer my question! Tell me the truth!"

Nuriko placed his hand gently on her cheek. "I can't tell you."

Miaka frowned up at him. "Because of your promise?"

Nuriko stared at her in shock. "My promise?"

"To Tamahome? I know all about it!" Miaka informed him.

Nuriko backed away slightly. "I…I…"

Miaka glared at him. "Tell me the truth, now!"

Nuriko closed his eyes tightly and clasped his hand into a fist. "Because, I am in love with you. I secretly wanted you to be my girl!"

Miaka looked at him, not saying a word.

"I love you so much, that Suzaku brought me back so I can…protect you and the others."

Miaka walked over to him and placed her hand on his cheek. "What if I told you, I love you too?"

Nuriko's eyes widened as he looked down at her. "What?"

Miaka stood on her tip toes and placed her lips on his once more. She knew now what was the truth. Ever since he came back to her by the miracle… she knew that they were meant to be. There was no doubt in her mind. She ran her fingers down his neck and to his shoulders before allowing them to fall down his back. This felt right. Nuriko began to kiss her back as he wrapped his arms around her waist as well. Nuriko's mind filled with what Hotohori had said earlier. They were now normal men and woman. She was fully available. "Miaka, are you sure?" He asked as he continued to kiss her.

Miaka responded by kissing him harder. Nuriko gently pushed her from him. "Then, if I asked you to be my wife… would you?"

Miaka felt her insides burst with happiness. "Yes. Make me your bride tonight!" The couple quickly embraced and Nuriko inched her to his bed where he gently placed her. He then climbed into the bed and continued to kiss her through out the night.

* * *

Soi entered Nakago's yurt. "Nakago, it's time. It's time to take the battlefield." However, her eyes fell upon a sight of tall buildings and unknown vehicles driving down the grey streets. To her though, none of it was familiar. In fact, it was entirely alien. Soi gasped. "W...what in the world is that?" She watched as Nakago closed the tiny clam. "That's Tomo's clam, "Shin.""

Nakago chuckled. "That's right. When I went to inspect his corpse, this clam was left behind, unshattered. I opened it to pass the time, but to think it would show me something this interesting..."

Soi watched Nakago. "Lady Yui's world?"

Nakago shrugged. "Perhaps."

Soi wasn't interested though in their conversation. She hated how he always had his defences up around her. "Why won't you remove your armor for me?"

Nakagoclosed his eyes. "What's this, all of a sudden? I've removed my armor for you many times."

"Yes, we've made love many times." Soi agreed. "But only to heighten your powers, but to reach your heart...your feelings... Do you remember...? When we first met seven years ago? Ever since that time, you were the only one for me!"

Nakagodidn't move. "There is only one person that can satisfy me. You're not her."

Soi stared at him with a broken heart.

* * *

The sun had began to rise, but the halls were far from quiet. Tasuki rushed down the halls screaming out for Tamahome. He ran to Miaka's room and burst through the doors. "Miaka, you know where Tamahome is? Kutou's army...!" His eyes fell upon Tamahome's form sitting on the edge of Miaka's bed. Tasuki could see the gloom emitting from his body. "Hey! Tamahome! Are you awake?"

Tamahome turned to look at him. There were enormous bags under Tamahome's eyes. "Yeah. What you want."

Tasuki pointed outside. "War has began!"

Tamahome shook his head. "Right!" He stood up abruptly. "Find Nuriko!"

Tasuki rushed out of the room and towards Nuriko's room. "NURIKO! NURIKO!" He yanked open the doors to see Nuriko lying on his back with his arms wrapped around Miaka's half naked form. Tasuki's jaw fell onto the ground. "What the hell're you doin' at a time like this?!"

Nuriko jerked upright, knocking Miaka off him. "Hey! Don't you believe in knocking?!" Nuriko yelled while swinging his fist at Tasuki.

Tasuki stared at Miaka who was still mostly clothed by the half undone shirt. She groaned as she sat up. She began to rub her head as Tasuki stared at her bare shoulders. "What's going on?"

"We have no time for this! They're here!" Tasuki yelled. Nuriko nodded his head and grabbed his stuff. The war had begun. They quickly got dressed and rushed towards the horses,

Tamahome glared towards Nuriko through his swollen eyes. Nuriko helped Miaka up onto his horse. They were all mounting their horses. Nuriko hopped onto the horse's saddle as the others quickly did the same, leaving Tamahome last as he fell over a few time from his inability to see due to his enormous bags. However, they quickly rode their horses into battle.

* * *

**A/N:** I hope you enjoyed this chapter! I made it a bit longer because you guys deserve it!

Thank you to everyone who had reviewed the last chapter! It means a lot to me.

Please visit my fanfic site: Fanfic. Myinterests. Com

The next chapter starts the main battle! Which leads closer to the others deaths… did you want them to go ahead and die… or live? Let me know either through my site or via review! Thanks a bunch!


	12. Chapter 12

Disclaimer: I do not own Fushigi Yuugi… heck, I own nothing as of right now. I need a publisher!

The air was filled with fear and anger as the alarms went off sounding that war has finally come to the once peaceful country of Konan. Men in blue armor raced into Konan on strong horses. They bore swords and shields. They were waiting for this opportunity. This moment of Konan's weakness. Quickly, armies of Konan fell and their flags were burnt. Kutou's army was defeating Konan's army.

Tamahome, Tasuki, Nuriko, Chichiri, Mitsukake, and Miaka raced on their horses into the battlefield. Miaka closed her eyes tightly as warriors from both sides fell all around her. She clung onto Nuriko's back tightly. Nuriko gently placed his hand on top of hers as he continued to ride into the battlefield. His mind still held the night before as he embraced his one and only true love. The feeling of her skin on his was still fresh in his mind, and it actually gave him the courage to fight to end this battle.

The clouds above the warriors became grey and filled with lightning. "That cloud..." Chichiri said as they continued to ride into the battle. Suddenly, lightning flew from the sky and onto Konan solders. It killed them in an instant.

Miaka recognized the attack anywhere. "Soi!"

On top of a nearby mountain cliff, Soi, Suboshi, and Nakago watched the battle below. Yui was tied to the back of Nakago's horse. Her wrists were bounded together and forced her arms to be wrapped around Nakago's waist. Soi held her hand out as electricity sparked from the palm of her hand.

"Awesome! At this rate, Konan doesn't stand a chance!" Suboshi exclaimed with the joy of a small boy receiving presents on his birthday.

Nakago suddenly heard something. Hooves of a certain horse he had been waiting for. "They're here."

Tamahome glared into the battlefield. "Where the hell are those guys?"

"Tamahome!" Miaka called out to him, gesturing towards the three horses on the cliff.

"There they are," Nuriko grumbled as he glared at the figures.

Yui and Miaka made eye contact. Yui's eyes were full of fear and regret. "Yui-chan…" Miaka whispered.

"Miaka!" Yui exclaimed in a soft voice.

"Shall we test it, Lady Yui?" Nakago asked calmly as he raised his hand up to unleash a blue light of destruction. "Let's see if Seiryuu granted our first wish..."

Yui shook her head no. "No! You said you would not hurt her!"

"Wrong, I said I would not kill her." Nakago informed Yui.

Tamahome instantly reacted to Nakago's actions. "Let me have the holy sword now, Miaka! Then hit the deck!"

Miaka tossed the valuable sword to Tamahome but they never had the chance to get down. The blue beam shot out from Nakago and slammed right into the blade of the holy sword as Tamahome held it up to protect them. It used most of Tamahome's strength not to get blasted backwards in the process.

"Tamahome!" Miaka cried out as Tamahome finally was thrown off the horse. The sword landed a few feet away from him. Suddenly, everyone was engulfed with electricity. Soi had attacked the others while Nakago's goal was Tamahome.

Suboshi burst into laughter. "This is great! We're just testing Suzaku's seishi, and look at them!"

"Their characters aren't appearing, either." Soi observed. "At the same time Suzaku was sealed, they appear to have become ordinary humans."

Tamahome began to get up from the ground, angry that such an attack could do this to him. He wiped his chin in frustration.

Miaka rushed over to his side. "Tamahome...hold on, Tamahome!"

"Miaka, I'll hold them off." Tamahome ordered her. "Take the holy sword and run! At this rate, we'll all get slaughtered!" Tamahome watched the three figures at a distance with fire arrows shooting back and forth below them. "If I'm gonna die, I'm taking them with me! I won't let you die! Go, now!"

Nuriko shook his head. "We're not leaving you here alone!"

Miaka looked towards Nuriko. "Nuri-chan…"

Tamahome closed his eyes tightly. "Damn it! If you die, what would happen to Miaka?" Tamahome looked at Nuriko with a hatful glare in his eye. "You only have one life left, right?"

Nuriko did a double take at the situation. "Yeah…"

Yui watched as Tamahome began to fight with Nuriko and Miaka. Her own eyes teared up. She had to do something! At this rate, Nakago would kill all of them! Including Tamahome and Miaka. Yui fidgeted behind Nakago until her eyes fell upon a sharp knife that hung on his right hip. Within seconds, she twisted her body around and sliced the rope from her wrists. She fell backwards onto the ground.

"Lady Yui!" Nakago cried out in shock.

Yui did not hesitate. She glared up at the handsome blonde man. "Kai...jin!"

"Lady Yui, what are you...?" Nakago started to un-mount his horse when suddenly Soi cried out.

"Nakago, look out!"

Nakago turned to see Soi standing before him. Her blood splattered around them as she chocked on her last words. Nakago stared down at her in shock and disbelief.

"Shit!" Tasuki hissed under his breath. He had taken the holy sword and threw it with all of his strength at Nakago, but Soi saw the surprise attack and saved Nakago's life. However, in doing so she sacrificed her own.

"Tasuki..." Miaka whispered.

Nuriko and Tamahome stopped their bickering to watch the scene unfold.

Nakago stared at Soi. "Soi!"

Soi's eyes did not blink as she stared towards Nakago. "Nakago…"

**FLASHBACK**

A man's voice filled the air with anger. "You little brat!" A younger version of Soi sobbed as the man hit her in the face, knocking her to the side. The man grabbed her once more, preventing her from falling. "How dare you try to run away! You were sold to us by your parents! Can't you handle your customers?" Soi quivered in fear as the man began to pull on her clothes. "Hurry up and take your clothes off!"

Soi's eyes were closed as she expected the man to tear her clothes off her and expose her to the world, but it never happened. She heard a thunk and then silence. She slowly opened her eyes to behold a handsome bland man with piercing blue eyes looking down at her. She quickly realized what had happened. "Thank you."

Nakago never responded as a man from a distance away called out to him. "What's up, Nakago? Hurry up!"

Soi watched as the man started to leave. "Nakago?"

Nakago paused for a moment and then continued to leave the girl behind as the girl watched his back admiringly.

**End of flashback.**

"Nakago…Nakago… Ever since that day...I...wanted to see you..." Soi chocked out as she struggled to breathe. "And my final...service to you..." Soi leaned forward as she attempted to kiss Nakago. Her hair undid itself and gracefully fell around her body. " I...love you..." With those words, Soi collapsed onto the unmoving Nakago.

"Soi…" Nakago whispered as he looked down at her limp form.

"Nakago! Lady Yui is...!" Suboshi cried out, not caring about Soi's death.

Everyone's attention was placed onto Yui. Yui's body was emitting a bright blue glow.

Tamahome watched Yui. "A blue light!"

Miaka gasped. What was Yui going to do? Nuriko grabbed Miaka's hand as Yui called out to the sky. "To Seiryuu within me, grant my second wish!" Nakago and Suboshi didn't even have time to react as the second wish flew from Yui's mouth. "Send Miaka and I back to our world! I don't want us to stay in this book world any longer!"

Miaka gasped as a blue light surrounded her.

"Miaka!" Tamahome cried out.

"Mia-chan!" Nuriko yelled as he grabbed her in hopes to hold her into this world with what was left of his strength.

'This is the same thing I saw when I came here! The surroundings are disappearing!' Miaka's mind screamed. 'I'm going back!' Tamahome raced towards Miaka who could not move as the blue light engulfed her. 'I don't want to go back! Because, I...!'

"School will close shortly. Those students still on campus please leave as soon as possible."

Miaka slowly woke up to the loud sound of the speaker. She was lying across two desks in some class room she had not been in before.

"I repeat..." The loudspeaker continued.

Miaka glanced around the classroom. "I...I'm back!" Miaka sat up on one desk as she collapsed her hands onto her cheeks. "That can't be...what about everyone?" Her mind instantly turned to her violet haired boyfriend. "Nuriko!"

Suddenly, she heard a grunt. Miaka turned around to see Tamahome lying on the ground next to her desk. "Tamahome?!"

She then looked over to see another figure lying in the room with them. His short violet hair framed his perfect face. "Nuri-chan!"

* * *

Miaka hopped from the table and kneeled by Nuriko's side. "It can't be. How?" She shifted her eyes to Tamahome. "Why are Tamahome and Nuriko here...in the real world?" Miaka looked back at Nuriko. "Is this a dream? An illusion?" Miaka carefully placed her hand on Nuriko's warm cheek. She then looked at Tamahome and inched over to him. She placed her hand on his leg. "It's unbelievable, but...they came out.. They came out of the book!"

Suddenly, a man's voice filled the room. "Yo! Takahashi!"

Miaka quickly covered the two sleeping men with her body. She waited a few minutes before she released a sigh of relief. They were safe for now.

"Hee, well I never knew you were the type to take advantage of a man sleeping."

Miaka looked down to see her face was only inches from Nuriko's. She quickly blushed. "Nuri-chan!"

Nuriko groaned as he started to sit up. "What happened?"

Miaka placed her hands on Nuriko's shoulders and gently pushed him back down. "We're back in my world."

Nuriko studied Miaka's eyes. "You're kidding me?"

Miaka shook her head. "Tamahome also came to my world."

Nuriko shifted himself to see Tamahome beside him. His eyes then shifted around the room. "This place, it's strange."

"It's Yui's and my school." Miaka informed him as she got off him.

Nuriko sat up and took in the strange desks and the wall with markings all over it in the front of the classroom. "Strange place."

Miaka looked at Tamahome's sleeping form. "What are we going to do? We can't just stay at school!" Miaka looked at Nuriko with worry. Nuriko bit his lip, not sure what to say. This world was already very different to him.  
Miaka gestured towards Tamahome. "But, how can we get Tamahome out of here?"

Nuriko smiled at Miaka. "I can carry him." Nuriko stood up slowly and walked over to Tamahome's side. He knelt down and scooped Tamahome into his arms.

"Nuri… I don't think that is a good idea…" Miaka observed.

Nuriko attempted to pick up Tamahome just to only fall onto Tamahome's body. "Damn!"

Miaka shook her head. "Remember, we are sealed…"

Nuriko groaned as he flopped next to Miaka's side. "I am just so use to being… strong."

Miaka placed her hand on his shoulder and massaged it slightly. "I am sorry…" Miaka stared at Tamahome's sleeping form. "I know!"

* * *

Yui laied on her bed as her mother knocked on her door. Yui closed her eyes, exhausted from the adventure yet relieved that she was now in her own world.

"Yui, when did you get back? I was worried!" Yui's mother said exasperated from the other side of the door.

"Leave me alone! I'm tired!" Yui moaned.

"Yui!"

Yui turned over on her bed as she looked up at the ceiling of her room. 'I guess I should check on Miaka…" Yui sat up and threw her legs over the side of her bed when something tiny and blue fell from her skirt. She walked off, not knowing about the tiny blue trap that was resting on her bedroom floor.

* * *

Keisuke was resting on the sofa when he heard some rustling outside the front door. He got up and grabbed violet umbrella that was in the umbrella holder to the right of the front door. Thinking that there was a criminal on the other side of the door he jerked open the door and slammed the umbrella down on the closest person to him.

"Brother!" Miaka screeched.

Keisuke looked at the three people before him in shock and disbelief. He then took note that he had slammed the umbrella onto the back of an unconscious dark green haired man's head. He then looked at the violet haired man. "Nuriko?"

Nuriko grinned from ear to ear. "I must be famous!"

"I can't believe it! You came out of a book!" Keisuke exclaimed gleefully. He grabbed Nuriko's hand and studied it. Nuriko groaned as he tried not to drop Tamahome. "I'm Miaka's brother, Yuuki Keisuke! Give me your autograph later!"

"What do you mean, I came out of a book?" Nuriko asked as he pulled his hand back.

Miaka tried to change the subject. "We need to get back… Konan is under attack."

"But when and how did you come back from the book?" Keisuke asked without thinking.

Nuriko glared at the brother as he walked past him helping Miaka place Tamahome on the sofa. "What is this about a book?"

"Yui summoned Seiryuu..." Miaka fell onto the sofa beside Tamahome. "Using its power, she probably wished for us to come back here. Probably to get away from the danger of war and Seiryuu's minions."

Nuriko frowned. "Wait a minute…"

Miaka looked at Nuriko sadly. "The book is the portal into your world." She explained as simply as possible, leaving out that he was really just a character from the book.

"Well, can't we use that book to get back?" Nuriko asked.

Miaka shook her head. "I don't even know how I ended up going into the book… er… portal in the first place."

Keisuke paused for a moment. He was glad that Miaka was able to take care of the book situation. However, he was very concerned about Yui. " So, did Yui return to this world as well?"

"Well, I don't know." Miaka said. She walked over to the table and placed her hand on the receiver. "I'm going to call her."

Nuriko watched in awe as Miaka picked up the funny device and placed it next to her face. She pushed some buttons on the box and then waited. "What is that thing?" Nuriko asked as he pointed towards Miaka.

Keisuke smiled as he tried not to laugh. "It's called a phone."

Nuriko gave Keisuke a shocked look. "What is that thing?" Nuriko rushed past Keisuke as he touched a light switch and suddenly the lights turned off. Nuriko grabbed Keisuke in horror. "WHAT HAPPENED?!"

Keisuke rolled his eyes as he flipped the switch back on. "It's a light switch."

Miaka ignored the commotion between Nuriko's adventure and Keisuke's headache. She waited for someone to answer. Within a few minutes, Yui's mother answered. "Hello! It's Miaka, is Yui there?"

Within a moment, Yui answered the phone. "Miaka?"

When Miaka opened her mouth to say hi to Yui, Mrs. Yuuki walked into the house exhausted. "I'm home"

Miaka nearly dropped the phone. Nuriko and Keisuke exchanged glances as Mrs Yuuki walked into the room where Nuriko, Keisuke, Tamahome and Miaka were. She looked at Nuriko and glanced at Tamahome sleeping on their sofa. "What's going on?"

Keisuke quickly sprung into action. "Mom! This is my friend, Nuriko. Nuriko, this is my mother."

"Miaka, what is going on over there?" Yui asked through the phone.

Miaka felt uneasy as she watched Nuriko take her mother's hand into his and kiss the back of her hand. "Yui-chan, let me call you back." She hung up the phone before Yui could say anything.

Mrs. Yuuki swooned as Nuriko released her hand. "Wow, what a gentleman!" She then eyed Nuriko's clothes. "What is with the costume?"

Nuriko looked down at his clothes, shocked that they were called a costume.

"Nuriko is a fabulous actor in our school's drama club!" Keisuke informed his mother quickly.

Mrs Yuuki glanced at Tamahome's sleeping form. "Who is he?"

Nuriko groaned. "That is my acting partner, Tamahome." Nuriko informed Mrs Yuuki, hoping he was not saying anything wrong.

"Yeah, Tamahome was the lead actor tonight and he just got worn out." Keisuke added. "He's also a heavy sleeper."

Mrs Yuuki looked at Nuriko and smiled. "Are you staying for dinner?"

Miaka smiled softly as Nuriko nodded yes and bowed slightly to thank her mother for offering him food.

* * *

Yui stared at the phone for about fifteen minutes before it rang once more. She quickly picked up the phone. "Miaka?"

"Yes, it's me. I'm sorry about hanging up on you like that!" Miaka said. "What happened? How come we're out of the book?"

Yui shook her head as tears wielded in her eyes. "I couldn't stay there anymore! I asked Seiryuu to take us home for my second wish." Yui sobbed. "I just wanted us out!"

Miaka felt her heart go out to Yui. "Well, I got some news for you that may actually be… bad."

Yui's eyes snapped open. "What?!"

"Nuri-chan and Tamahome came out of the book with me. They are both in the real world!"

Yui gasped. "Is that even possible?"

Miaka shook her head. "I didn't think so till now. Tamahome is unconscious but Nuriko is awake and helping my mother get dinner ready."

Yui paused for a moment as she heard Mrs. Yuuki shout at Nuriko. "No! That's not safe for the microwave!"

Suddenly, there was an explosion on the other end of the phone. "Miaka!" Yui cried out.

"It's ok, I'm okay… but our microwave just bit the dust! I gotta go Yui."

"Wait!" Yui said desperately. "I'm coming over!"

Miaka paused. "I would like that."

Yui smiled before she heard the click. However she frowned as she hung up her phone. Of all the people, why did Tamahome come to their world?

Yui grabbed her coat and hat before she ran out of the house.

* * *

Nuriko lowered his head between his knees. "I am so sorry…"

Mrs Yuuki was on the phone calling for delivery while Miaka and Keisuke were trying to comfort him. "It's ok, Nuri-chan. I blew up mom's microwave once before too!" Miaka informed the depressed seishi.

Nuriko smiled softly. "I am not surprised." Nuriko looked around the room they were in. "This world, is very different from Konan."

Miaka reached down to hug Nuriko when she suddenly heard a screech and then a thug. The couple jumped up and rushed over to the sofa that Tamahome was sleeping on. "Tamahome!" Miaka screeched.

Tamahome rushed over to Miaka and grabbed her shoulders. "Miaka! What...?! What is this?! Where is this place?! Where's Tasuki and the others?! And Nakago?!" His words where rushed and full of fear. He looked at Nuriko. "Nuriko! Thank god! Where are the others?"

Miaka tried to calm the unsteady man. "Calm down, Tamahome. This is my home. You came with me to my world."

Nuriko pressed his lips together, fearing that Miaka's mother may over hear them. "It's just us three that came here. Well, also Yui came here but she is someplace else."

Tamahome looked at Miaka in shock. "Your...world?" He glanced at Nuriko before he looked back at Miaka. "I have to go back! I have to get back fast! Chichiri and the others...and Konan's in great danger! Miaka, Nuriko, get ready to go! Let's go back!"

Suddenly, Miaka and Nuriko were shoved away from Tamahome. "Hey, Tamahome! How do you do? I'm Miaka's brother, Yuuki Keisuke!" Keisuke exclaimed gleefully as he grabbed Tamahome's shoulders in excitment. "I'm so glad that we finally met! You're even better looking than I imagined!"

Nuriko frowned. "Hey! What about me?"

Keisuke ignored the violet haired man. "Give me your autograph later!"

Miaka glared at her brother's back, insulted by his rudeness. "Keisuke, don't drool over him!"

"What is going on out there?" Mrs Yuuki hollered from the kitchen.

"Nothing mom!" Miaka yelled back, nervous about her mother finding them out.

"Keisuke is helping Tamahome with his lines!" Nuriko yelled back.

Miaka smiled at Nuriko. Nuriko grinned down at her.

Keisuke suddenly became serious. "I realize that you're worried about Tasuki and everyone else but we haven't discovered a way for you to go back yet."

Miaka and Nuriko stared in shock at Keisuke's sudden change. Their eyes nearly fell from their sockets.

"You passed through dimensions and came to a different world." Keisuke continued as he tried to explain everything to Tamahome. "First, we have to solve that mystery."

Miaka dragged Keisuke away from the two men. "Wait, brother!"

Keisuke shrugged his shoulders. "But how else am I supposed to explain this to him?  
The book's not even here!"

The phone rang just as someone rung the doorbell.

Miaka frowned and excused herself as she ran to the front door to open it. "Hello… Yui!" Miaka gasped.

Mrs. Yuuki called out from the kitchen. "Keisuke, your friend's on the phone!"

Keisuke nodded his head. "It's probably Tetsuya." He looked at the two men. "Anyway, you can rest in our home for a while, both of you."

Tamahome looked down at the ground, saddened at the realization of what was going on. "I can't go back...? I wonder if everyone's alright."

Nuriko frowned as his mind went to the others as well. What was happening in their world? Plus, will they really be able to get back?

Keisuke picked up the phone. "Hello?"

Miaka hugged Yui. "Yui… it's really good to see you!"

Yui embraced her friend before gently pushing her away. "Where's Tamahome?"

Miaka gave Yui a confused look. "He's in the living room."

Yui pushed past Miaka and walked into the living room to see both men. They turned to look at her.

Meanwhile, Tetsuya said, "Sorry to bust your bubble while you're so excited, Keisuke but reality's not so pretty now. I don't know if what's happened here is the cause, but now our world's mixed up in this story mess. This book turns into the story of what the main character does, right? What's going on at your house is printed inside the book! Not to mention our conversation's becoming paragraphs in these pages."

Keisuke was in shock, "WHAT?!"

Tetsuya took the quote from the book. "...said the girl's older brother in a loud voice. Period."

Keisuke became stary eyed as he realized the excitement of what was happening. "Then that means WE'VE become characters in 'The Universe of the Four Gods!'"

"Don't be so happy. Anyway, there's a paragraph that's been bothering me." Tetsuya told Keisuke. "I'll read it aloud." He paused for a moment before he started to read from the book. "'Now, in the girl's world a new shadow attempts entry by crossing dimensions. In order to suppress the world...using a tremendously evil force That figure appears in an attempt to become a god.'"

Realization hit Keisuke. "It can't be...!"

* * *

**_A/N:_**_ Sorry this took so long to get out to you. A lot of really bad things have been happening here. I explained most of it on my site. Fanfic. Myinterests. Com under my updates section of the forum._

_I hope you enjoyed this chapter of Nuriko's Love. Sorry there was not much romance… but there wasn't really a place for it in the middle of all the action._

_Please leave a review and let me know if you like this!_


End file.
